Mi Princesa Yuffie
by pao-chan200
Summary: Yuffie, la princesa d Wutuai esta comprometida con uno de los principes Stirfe de Nibelheim, Reno, pero el primer hijo de los Strife, Vincent, al conocerla empieza a sentir algo por ella, k pasara? XDXD, fanfic Yuffietine
1. Presentación

**Les traigo akí, mi tercer fanfic XD, espero les guste, me falto originalidad en el título, pero el k le puse suena lindo, no? XD, es una historia Yuffietine, me segunda pareja favorita, al principio no estaba segura con quién comprometer a Yuffie, y pues pense "por que no Reno?" y se kedo Reno XDXD, muxas graxias por pasar y leerlo, y ya no dire mas, disfrutenlo lol, ~^^~**

**los personajes que aparecen en mi fanfic, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix :)**

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**MI PRINCESA YUFFIE.**

**Capítulo 1: Presentación.**

Se escucha el sonido de alguien corriendo en el bosque de Wutuai…..en el palacio real de Wutuai se encuentra el emperador Godo.

-¿Dónde estas Yuffie?, debes regresar pronto al palacio antes de que llegue el príncipe Reno- dice Godo mientras mira al bosque de su reino.

-PADRE, HE REGRESADO¡- dice Yuffie mientras sale corriendo del bosque, con una de sus manos levantado su kimono para que no le interrumpa el paso.

-Yuffie¡, ¿porqué has tardado tanto?.

-Lo…siento…padre-dice Yuffie jadeando.

-¿Tenias que escoger el día de hoy para ir a montar chocobos?- dice Godo mientras Yuffie se acerca a donde se encuentra su padre.

-Oh ¡ padre…sabes que yo diario voy a montar-dice Yuffie haciendo pucheros.

-Pero tu sabes que hoy tenemos una visita importante-dice su padre frunciendo el seño.

-Pero si aún no han llegado-dice ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero tienes que arreglarte, anda ya te han preparado el baño-dice metiendo a Yuffie al palacio.

Yuffie va a su cuarto y toma su baño, para después colocarse un hermoso kimono largo de color verde, con toques en color dorado y su joyería, a Yuffie no le gustaba tener ayudantes le hacían mas complicadas la cosas, ella podía hacer casi todo sola, excepto cocinar, la cocina no se le daba y su padre no permitía que, por lo menos eso, lo hiciera ella sola, la comida se la preparaban y llevaban a su cuarto, cuando no tenia que comer en el comedor real.

-Uff¡-dice Yuffie terminándose de arreglar- espero que sea mi tipo, aun no quiero tener que casarme, soy muy joven, si pudiera me escapaba, pero mi padre me conoce tan bien que me tiene muy vigilada ¬¬, aunque no entiendo….porque mi compromiso será con el príncipe menor de Nibelheim, bueno digo, por la edad es por lo que mi compromiso será con el, pero por un momento pensé que seria con el hijo mayor, ya saben, eso de los primogénitos, pero que se le va a hacer, además dicen que el príncipe mayor es muy serio y frío, y yo no quiero a alguien así, por suerte aún no harán nuestro compromiso.

Yuffie sale de su habitación y baja las escaleras hacia el salón de invitados.

-Ya estoy lista padre.

-Bien Yuffie, justo a tiempo están llegando ya.

Yuffie se acerca a la ventana que da hacia donde se reciben los carruajes de los invitados.

-Oh¡ vaya¡ no creí que fueran tan elegantes.

Se ve bajar a la familia real de Nibelheim, que vestían de diferente forma a como se vestía en Wutuai, la reina y la pequeña princesa usaban vestidos largos y una corona pequeña pero llena de joyas preciosas y la princesa portaba en su collar la Materia Blanca, una materia de gran valor familiar que le había dado su madre, la madre también portaba un chal fino que combinaba con el vestido.

Mientras que los príncipes y el rey trajes color negro con una banda que atravesada del hombro a la cintura, los príncipes rojas y el rey azul marino, y medallas de la realeza de Nibelheim.

Se abren las puertas del gran salón….

-Bienvenidos sean a Wutuai, rey Cloud, reina Tifa-dice godo haciendo una reverencia.

-Muchas gracias emperador Godo-dice la reina mientras los cinco hacen también reverencia.

-Ella es mi única hija, la princesa Yuffie- dice con una de sus manos dirigiéndose a Yuffie, y Yuffie hace reverencia.

-Es un gran honor conocerlos-dice Yuffie con una linda sonrisa.

-"que hermosa sonrisa". Piensa el príncipe mayor Strife con un ligero sonrojo.

-Es un honor conocerlos, soy el rey Cloud Strife, Mi esposa y reina Tifa Lockheart, y mis hijos y príncipes:

El príncipe mayor Vincent, el segundo heredero el príncipe Reno y la princesa Aeris.

-Hijo mio saluda a la princesa Yuffie-dice Cloud tomando del hombro a Reno.

-Como ordenes padre- Reno da dos pasos hacia donde se encontraba Yuffie y hace una reverencia hacia ella.

-Es un gusto conocer a la mujer que se convertirá en mi prometida.

-El gusto también es mio- dice Yuffie sonriendo mientras piensa "bueno la primera impresión cuenta pero ya veremos cuando nos dejen solos para conversar y conocernos".

-Si gustan pasar al comedor real, la comida esta lista, hemos preparado un festín para ustedes.

-Gracias emperador es muy amable-dice Tifa.

Todos van a al comedor y se sientan el emperador en la cabecera su hija a su lado derecho y su futuro yerno a su izquierda, los reyes y los príncipes a lado de su hijo.

El príncipe Vincent observa detenidamente a Yuffie, no puede creer lo bella que es y su forma de ser, hasta donde la esta conociendo, le gusta.

-"Es bastante bella, pero no debo fijarme en ella, es la futura esposa de mi hermano" se voltea Vincent hacia su plato y todos siguen comiendo tranquilamente, solo que él no se fijo que Yuffie había notado su mirada.

-"¿Porqué me miraba tanto?, aunque debo admitirlo es guapo ji ji, y su seriedad lo hace lindo, no se, él ha provocado en mi un sentimiento extraño, pero aaggghh debo estar concentrada en el que será mi prometido"-piensa Yuffie mientras come.

Todos comen y conversan, pasa un rato y terminan de comer y empieza a hacerse de noche.

-Bueno, todo estuvo delicioso, se lo agradecemos emperador, es hora de retirarnos-dice Cloud.

-Fue un placer, espero los príncipes también lo hayan disfrutado.

-Estuvo delicioso-dice la pequeña princesa de 8 años con una gran sonrisa.

-Espero un día vengas a visitarme para charlar, ¿si?-dice Yuffie despidiéndose de la princesa.

-Si, claro¡, seria divertido, nos vemos- le contesta Aeris.

-Fue un gusto, mi hijo vendrá mañana para que se conozcan mejor princesa-se despide de ambos la reina.

-muchas gracias por venir reina-dicen los dos.

-Nos veremos mañana princesa- dice Reno besando la mano de Yuffie.

-Hasta entonces príncipe- le responde Yuffie sonriéndole- ¿emperador?

-Mañana nos veremos príncipe-die Godo con una reverencia.

-Con su permiso emperador-dice Vincent, como despedida.

-Príncipe-le responde el emperador.

-Princesa, hasta luego-no se despide de la misma manera que Reno.

-Hasta luego príncipe-le contesta Yuffie igualmente sonriéndole, pero dulcemente, a lo que Vincent se sonroja pero logra ocultarlo, para que nadie se dé cuenta.

Se va la familia real de Nibelheim, van conversando en el carruaje.

-Es una linda chica, y bastante educada, ¿que te pareció a ti hijo?- pregunta Cloud.

-Es muy hermosa, me agrado, quiero conocerla mas-responde Reno.

-Vincent no les pone atención, va mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en aquella sonrisa que lo había cautivado.

-¿que te sucede hermano?-pregunta Aeris tomándolo del brazo.

-Nada hermanita, solo venia viendo el paisaje.

-Pero ya esta oscuro, no se ve claramente.

-jaja- le responde mientras le revuelve el cabello.

-Espero sea una buena esposa-dice Tifa.

-No te preocupes querida, seguro lo será- dice Cloud besando la frente de su amada esposa, Tifa sonríe, en respuesta al beso.

Mientras en el palacio real de Wutuai.

-Te portaste muy bien Yuffie.

-Muchas gracias padre.

-¿Te agrado el príncipe Reno?

-Pues…..es lindo- dice Yuffie poniendo el dedo índice de su mano derecha en su mejilla.

-Son buenas personas, pero mañana veremos que tan bien educado tienen a sus hijos, me retiro a mis aposentos, buenas noches hija mía- dice Godo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Buenas noches padre- le dice Yuffie haciendo una reverencia.

Yuffie igualmente se retira a su habitación y se queda viendo la luna desde la ventana de este.

-Bueno, mañana será un buen día- se prepara Yuffie para dormir y se mete en la cama.

-Buenas noches padres-dice Vincent y se retira a su habitación.

-Buenas noche hijo-dice Tifa.

Vincent se topa con su hermano en el pasillo que da a sus cuartos.

-Oh¡ hermano, sigues despierto, mañana tienes que estar temprano en Wutuai.

-Si, pero porque demonios, ¿no pasamos la noche allá?-dice Reno rascándose la nuca.

-Pues por respeto, tiene que pasar un tiempo antes de que se decida la fecha donde se anunciara tu compromiso con la princesa Yuffie, así paso cuando yo estuve comprometido con la princesa Lucrecia, nos teníamos que conocer mas, en esa parte nuestros padres. Son flexibles, aunque es llevarte bien con ella, o si no aunque no quieras quedaras comprometido con ella.

-Pfff¡ bueno ella es linda, ya veremos entonces, extrañas a la princesa Lucrecia hermano?

-Si- dice Vincent agachando la cabeza.

-Ya veras que pronto aparecerá otra chica en tu vida, de la que enamoraras y lograras olvidar a Lucrecia.

-Eso será difícil, ame a Lucrecia como no tienes idea, y sufrí mucho con su muerte, aunque ya han pasado 4 años, no lo he logrado superar completamente, pero eso no importa ahora, tú ya tienes que estar dormido.

-De acuerdo solo fui por un vaso de agua, deberías preocuparte mas por Aeris, últimamente tarda en dormir, y no deja de hacer ruido, papa y mama no la escuchan porque su habitación esta lo suficientemente retirada de la de ella como para venir a callarla, y no grita demasiado tamban, pero si lo suficiente como para no dejarme dormir bien, aagg, mi cuarto tenia que estar junto al de ella.

-Iré a verla, cuando quieras cambiamos de habitación a mi no me molesta su ruidero.

-Claro, como tú no tienes el sueño ligero.

-JAJA, por favor, ¿sueño ligero?, eso ni tu te lo crees, de todos tu eres el que tiene el sueño mas pesado, por lo mismo ya deberías estar dormido-dice Vincent levantando una ceja, y con una sonrisa tan ligera que no se notaba.

-De acuerdo, me voy, buenas noches inútil-dice Reno golpeando la espalda de Vincent y metiéndose a su cuarto.

-Pff¡, bien ahora vamos con Aeris- se acerca al cuarto de su hermana menor y toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-dice Aeris.

-Soy Vincent, Aeris, ¿me permites pasar?.

-Si, hermano pasa- le dice mientras se acerca a la entrada de su habitación y abre la puerta.

-¿Qué se te ofrece hermanito?-dice Aeris con una dulce sonrisa.

-Bueno pues, Reno se quejo que haces mucho ruido y no lo dejas dormir.

-Es que desde que mama me castigo por portarme mal, sin que me lean un cuento no puedo dormir y me pongo a jugar un rato hasta que me de mucho sueño.

-Si quieres te leo un cuento, para que duermas, tenemos que dejar a Reno descansar, mañana tiene que irse temprano-dice Vincent llevando a Aeris a recostarse.

-Enserio?, ¡Que bueno¡, si, si quiero¡, dice Aeris muy contenta y dándole a su hermano el libro que quiere que le lea.

-Entonces, bien, había una vez…

Vincent le lee el cuento hasta que Aeris se queda profundamente dormida.

-Buenas noches Aeris- le da un beso en la frente y se va a su habitación.

-"suspiro"- Vincent comienza quedarse dormido, cuando en su mente se cruza la imagen de Yuffie.

-¡¿Qué demo..?¡- se levanta y se tira de nuevo sobre su almohada.

Pasa la noche tranquilamente…a la mañana siguiente.

-Yuffie ya levántate el príncipe no debe tardar en llegar-dice Godo tocando la puerta del cuarto de Yuffie.

-SI, padre ya me levante, "son las 8 am, el príncipe dijo que vendría a la 10 am, bien aun tengo tiempo de arreglarme bien"-Yuffie se levanta de su cuarto, toma un baño y comienza a arreglarse, pero ahora se pone un kimono mas ligero que le que uso ayer para recibir a los reyes de Nibelheim.

- Bueno ya estoy lista, tengo media hora antes de que llegue para relajarme, al parecer solo vendrán el y su hermano, aunque que el viene a arreglar unos asuntos con mi padre- dice Yuffie mientras baja y toma su desayuno.

-Hoy también tienes que portarte bien Yuffie.

-Si padre.

-Los chocobos ya están siendo preparados.

-Excelente, gracias padre.

-Emperador los príncipes Strife han llegado.

-Si, gracias.

-Buenos días emperador- dicen ambos haciendo reverencia.

-Buenos días príncipe Vincent, príncipe Reno.

-Buenos días princesa Yuffie, que linda luce el día de hoy-dice Reno acercándose a ella y besando su mano.

-Buenos días a ambos-dice Yuffie.

-¿No quieren desayuna príncipes?-dice Godo.

-No muchas gracias hemos comido algo antes de venir, nuestra madre le manda unos pastelillos, aquí tiene-dice Reno entregándole un caja llena de pastelillos.

-Muchas gracias-toma Godo la caja.

-Bien entonces, ¿qué haremos el día de Hoy princesa?

-Iremos primero que nada, a montar chocobos-dice Yuffie muy contenta.

-¡Oh¡, bueno, no soy muy bueno montando chocobos.

-No te preocupes, no importa, pero aun así vamos a montar :D.

-Con permiso, padre, príncipe Vincent-se despide Yuffie.

-Con su permiso emperador

-Bien emperador yo he venido por otros asuntos-dice Vincent.

-De que se trata.

-Pues vera estamos teniendo problemas al encontrar materias, necesitamos su apoyo emperador .

-De acuerdo, tenemos k hacer un plan para buscar materias en las montañas de Nibelheim, también mandare mas hombre para mejorar la búsqueda.

-Se lo agradezco emperador, en nombre de Nibelheim.

-No me lo agradezca.

Mientras en las afueras de Wutuai.

-Princesa, ¿qué hacemos hasta acá?-pregunta Reno sorprendido.

-Pues quiero k tengamos una carrera de aquí hasta el palacio :D.

-…-.

-¡Anda vamos será divertido¡ nwn.

-De acuerdo, pero debería de ser esto mas emocionante, ¿no cree?-dice Reno tomando la barbilla de Yuffie y acercando su rostro al de ella con un tono burlista.

-JA¡, bien¡, y puedes hablarme de tu, por mi no hay inconveniente, ah y no repitas esa acción de nuevo, o te golpeare, entendiste?, además, aunque a mi no me gusta andar trayendo guardaespaldas detrás de mi, no significa k no haya nadie cuidándome, mi padre me tiene bien vigilada y no dudes que alguien que vea que haces algo en contra de mi voluntad de este apuntando con una flecha, o alguna otra arma-dice Yuffie mientras monta su chocobo y con una aura maligna.

- Reno solo traga saliva y volteo a ver hacia todos lados, Yuffie solo se reía-De acuerdo linda, ¿y como haremos esta carrera mas emocionante?

-Pues quien gane tendrá una materia y quien pierda subirá el monte de Wutuai sin ningún tipo de herramienta para escalar, "jajaja eso será como una humillación para ti, si pierdes, claro que perderás, jajajaja".

-De acuerdo, solo que no te quieras aprovechar del hecho de que no se bien montar chocobos, ¿de acuerdo?-dice Reno sonriendo y frunciendo el ceño .

-JAJA, de acuerdo.

-¿Listo?.

-Cuando quieras preciosa.

-3..2..1..00000¡- arrancan ambos y comienza la carrera al palacio real.

~**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

**Bueno jojo akí termina el primer cap, k les esta pareciendo la hirtoria? :D, jajaj se hacen muxas reverencias, pero bueno asi supongo tenia k ser, no? XDXDXD, graxias, otra vez, por leerlo :), tambn muxas graxias por sus reviews (si esk dejan XD), espero tener pronto el siguiente cap., ya se mas o menos como va a ser, nos vemos entonces ;), salu2**


	2. Nuestra Tristeza

**MI PRINCESA YUFFIE.**

**JAAJAJAJAJA¡ no me tarde en subir el 2do cap, gracias a k me llegó la inspiración para escribir el cap -w-, XDXD, bueno ya me callo, disfruntenlo :D**

**recuerden, los personajes que aparecen en mi fanfci no me pertenecen (demonios ¬¬ XD) pertenecen a Square Enix :).**

**Capítulo 2: Nuestra tristeza.**

-3…2…1…0000¡-arrancan ambos y comienza a carrera al palacio real.

-JAJAJA, YO GANARÉ¡-dice Yuffie sacándole la lengua.

-YA VEREMOS¡- dice Reno, adelantándosele a Yuffie.

-¿QUÉ?, ¿ NO QUE NO SABIAS BIEN MONTAR CHOCOBOS?-dice yuffie sorprendida.

-JAJAJA, NO SE MONTAR BIEN CHOCOBOS- grita Reno alejándose más de Yuffie.

-¡DEMONIOS¡, VAMOS CHOCOBO, TENEMOS QUE GANAR¡- Yuffie aumenta su velocidad.

Reno ve que Yuffie lo esta alcanzando así que aumenta la velocidad hasta el límite de su pobre chocobo (XD).

-ESPERA¡, NO TE ALEJES TANTO DE MI, O TE PERDERAS EN EL BOSQUE, PRÍNCIPE RENO¡- grita Yuffie pero Reno no la alcanza a escuchar y efectivamente, después de haber atravesado a lado del pueblo, se acercan al bosque de Wutuai, que Yuffie conocía como la palma de su mano, pues lo atravesaba constantemente, pero en realidad era fácil perderse en este si no lo conocías como Yuffie-Idiota-musito-espero logre encontrar la salida, lo tengo que alcanzar.

-JAJAJAJA, no te debiste confiar princesa-dice Reno con una gran sonrisa-ahora, veamos, ¿cómo rayos salgo de este bosque?-Reno miraba por todos lados y no ve la salida, así que disminuyó su velocidad-No me puedo perder, "hmm escuche que Yuffie me gritaba algo, pero no sé que fue, de seguro me estaba diciendo donde era la salida, rayos porque no me detuve para escucharla.

Paso un rato y Yuffie ya estaba por llegar a la salida del bosque.

-Ya voy a llegar al palacio, espero este ahí- dice Yuffie mientras va saliendo del bosque.

-¿Princesa?-dice el joven de ojos carmesí.

-Oh¡, hola de nuevo, disculpe, su hermano no ha llegado?-pregunta Yuffie acercándose a donde Vincent se encontraba.

-No-con una cara que no mostraba expresión alguna.

-Oh¡ no¡, de seguro se ha perdido, le dije que no se me adelantara tanto, pero no me escucho-dice Yuffie enojada.

-¿Mi hermano se ha perdido?¡-dice Vincent mirando hacia el bosque.

-¿Qué sucede Yuffie?-dice Godo mirando alrededor-¿Y el príncipe Reno?

-Se ha perdido en el bosque padre.

-Oh, no, tenemos que buscarlo, enviare genta para encontrarlo-dice Godo entrando al palacio.

-Yo también lo buscare, vamos chocobo de vuelta al bosque-dice dirigiéndose hacia la entrada del bosque.

-¡ESPERE¡

-¿mmhhh?

-¿Me permita acompañarla princesa?-dice Vincent acercándose a Yuffie.

-De acuerdo, será de gran ayuda para encontrarlo, suba.

Vincent sube al chocobo y se meten al bosque.

-Veamos, ¿por donde se pudo haber ido?-dice Yuffie viendo para todos lados.

-Conociendo a mi hermano, debe de andar en círculos.

-Bueno en ese caso, supongo que será más fácil encontrarlo.

Paso un rato y ambos no hablaban….

-RENO¡-grito Yuffie

-RENO¡-también gritó Vincent

Paso otro rato en el que siguieron gritando.

-Y dígame, ¿por qué vino?, no me tome a mal mi pregunta pero tenía entendido que vendría Reno solo y luego vendrían por él.

-Si, así era, pero surgió un problema y mis padres me mandaron para conversarlo con el emperador.

-¿Y por qué sus padres no vinieron y agggggghh ya me cansé de hablar de usted, eso no va conmigo- dice Yuffie deteniendo al chocobo, Vincent abrió los ojos sorprendido-¿te puedo hablar de tu?

-Ya lo esta haciendo =o=.

-Tomare eso como un sí, jaja-dice Yuffie con una gran sonrisa y volteándolo a ver dijo-por favor tu también háblame de tu.

-De…de acuerdo-dice Vincent bajándose del chocobo.

-¿por qué te has bajado?- pregunta Yuffie intrigada.

-Lo siento, ya me canse de estar sentado.

-MMM, esta bien.

Se escucha un extraño ruido entre los árboles.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

-De seguro es un conejo, no te asustes aquí no hay monstruos o alguna otra creatura peligrosa.

-…- se quedaron ambos inmóviles al escuchar que el ruido se hacia más y más fuerte, hasta que salió de un arbusto un conejo y saltó hacia ello, el chocobo se asusto y brico haciendo que Yuffie cayera.

-Ah¡-gritó Yuffie.

-PRINCESA¡- Vincent logro atrapar a la princesa, pero la fuerza de la caída de Yuffie hizo que Vincent cayera de sentón.

-HHmm¡-dijo Vincent-¿se encuentra bien princesa?

-Si, gracias, pero ya te dije que me hables de tu¡-Vincent tenía a Yuffie entre sus brazos, al ver esto ella se puso roja-"mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido"-pensó.

-¿Princesa?-pregunto Vincent, el aun no la soltaba.

Yuffie volteo a verlo, Vincent al ver el sonrojo de Yuffie se sonrojo y de inmediato soltó a la princesa y se levantó ayudándola a ella a levantarse también.

-Perdona-dijo Vincent sonrojado.

-Esta bien, bueno continuemos con lo que nos trajo aquí, ¿quieres?-dijo rascándose la cabeza.-Bien, donde habrá metido ese tonto que no escucha-dijo caminado hacia alguna lado tratando de alejarse de Vincent para que no viera que aún estaba sonrojada.

-Hemos perdido tiempo a lo mejor ya salió del bosque.

-Puede ser, lo mejor será regresar y averiguarlo, jajaja y entonces podre reclamarme ganadora de nuestra competencia y tendrá que escalar el monte de Wutuai sin ningún tipo de ayuda, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡-dijo Yuffie riéndose muy orgullosa de ella y con sus manos sobre su cintura.

-….- Vincent no dice nada solo se ríe un poco.

-Yuffie se acerca de nuevo al chocobo, que ya estaba tranquilo después del susto que le dio el conejo.

-AAHHH¡-gritó Yuffie

Yuffie había caído en un agujero muy bien disimulado pero algo profundo.

-PRINCESA¡- dijo Vincent acercándose rápidamente ahí.

-AUCHH¡, ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS HIZO ESTE MALDITO AGUJERO? ME LAS PAGARÁ EL ESTÚPIDO QUE LO HAYA HECHO¡- dijo sobándose la cabeza-POR SU CULPA ME HE LASTIMADO EL TOBILLO.

-Yuffie, no creí que hablaras así-dice Vincent sacando a Yffie del agujero.

-JA, como me creías que era-se sacude con sus manos la ropa- ¿toda una santa que no dice peladeces de vez en cuando?, pues ¡no¡, tengo 19 años, soy una chica normal como todas la demás, con sueños y esas cosas, si por mi fuera me largaba a explorar el mundo, pero mi padre me lo impide a toda costa, y no porque quiera irme y olvidarme de mi país, sino para ayudar a Wutuai para que regrese su gloria, buscando materias, pero mi padre quiso "facilitarme las cosas"-dijo haciendo con ambas manos las seña de entre comillas- planeando mi compromiso con tu hermano, y no estoy de acuerdo, aún soy joven para casarme, quiero hacer varias cosas antes de eso, y encontrar a mi persona especial, no solo fingir que me agrada aunque de todas maneras, el hecho de que me agrade o no, vale un comino pues me casare me guste o no-continuaba diciendo, mientras comenzaban a salir de sus ojos unas cuantas lágrimas, Yuffie había explotado del coraje que le había dado haberse caído en el agujero.

-…-Vincent solo escuchaba y la miraba intensamente mientras ambos estaban sentados uno frente al otro.

-Aún no quiero casarme,… ¿porqué platico esto contigo?, estoy hablando de que no me quiero casar con tu hermano, esto no es correcto- dice Yuffie levantándose, Vincent la sigue.

-Apártate.

-….- Vincent la toma de los hombros y la ve fijamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-dice Yuffie desviando su mirada.

-¿Por qué me has contado todo esto?- dijo Vincent con voz bastante serena a lo que Yuffie se sonrojo.

-No lo se. Ya te lo dije, ¿eres sordo o qué?, no quiero hacer a tu hermano infeliz, y aunque nos den tiempo para conocernos, no se si podre enamorarme de él y que él se enamore de mí, si eso no ocurre, nuestro matrimonio poco a poco se ira yendo al caño hasta divorciarnos, eso no es lo que yo espero de mi vida, seria un desperdicio de tiempo, tanto para él como para mí, ¿por qué la vida es así de injusta?-comenzó a llorar mas.

-No puedes decir eso hasta que conozcas a mi hermano bien, Reno es un buen muchacho ¿cómo vas a saber que eso ocurrirá?

-No lo aseguro al 100%, pero existe un 50% de probabilidades de llevarnos bien y enamorarnos y un 50% de que no sea así, y a ese 50% de probabilidades negativas les temo-dijo Yuffie agachando la cabeza.

-Debes pensar positivamente- dijo Vincent levantando el rostro de Yuffie para que sus miradas se encontrasen.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan serio?, tu manera de ser, el no saber que es lo que estas sintiendo a través de tus expresiones faciales, me hace sentir incomoda, y a la vez me hace sentir tranquila, me confunde-dice Yuffie agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Si eso te ayuda a tranquilizarte, entonces no cambiare para nada mi expresión.

-Eres un idiota, dijo Yuffie completamente roja cubriendo su mirada con su cabello.

-No me importa, seré un idiota para ti cuantas veces quieras, por que yo también he sufrido por amor, así que de alguna manera te entiendo-dijo apartando el cabello de Yuffie de el rostro de ella.

-¿Tu?-dijo ella sorprendida mientras sus lágrimas dejaban de salir.

-Sí.-dijo Vincent quitando con su mano las últimas lágrimas de Yuffie- Tengo 24 años, ¿no crees tú que yo ya debería de estar casado?

-Sí, ¿por qué tu aún no estas casado?-dijo ella bastante intrigada, pero ya mas tranquila.

-Hace cuatro años, estaba comprometido con la princesa de Midgar

-¿Con la princesa Lucrecia?

-Sí, con ella, me enamore perdidamente de ella, pero no me sentía correspondido, estoy seguro que Lucrecia me quería, pero no tanto como yo a ella, pero no me importaba, creía que algún día ella se enamoraría de mí….entonces en Midgar hubo una guerra interna.

-Oh si he escuchado de ella, lo siento continua.

-No hay problema, mi país no tenía por qué verse involucrado en ella, así que solo podíamos dar nuestro apoyo y proteger a la realeza, cuando me entere de lo que estaba ocurriendo en Midgar, inmediatamente salí para allá y me encontré con que habían secuestrado a Lucrecia, me fui rápidamente a buscarla por todos lados, con ayuda de varios hombres, pero no logre localizarla, la estuvimos buscando durante el año que duró la terrible guerra.

Y un día decidí salir solo a buscarla a las afueras de la ciudad devastada por la guerra, y después de un rato de andar buscándola, vi un cuerpo de una mujer acostado lleno de sangre que cruelmente manchaba el hermoso rosto de aquella mujer a la que tanto amé-Vincent se quedo un momento callado y unas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza y un vació enorme en él-corrí hacia ella y me quede completamente en shock, no lo podía creer, no pude controlar mi llanto y caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré, la tome entre mis brazos y la abracé estuve así por varias horas, mi padre me encontró completamente abatido, perdido en mi tristeza, sin poder reaccionar, solo vi que mi padre se acercó a mi, acaricio la frente de Lucrecia y llamó a unos hombres que trajeron un carruaje, mi padre intentó quitar de mis brazos a Lucrecia pero no se lo permití, mi padre entendió y me indico que me subiera al carruaje, en ningún momento la solté, solo quería quedarme así con ella para siempre, llegamos a donde los reyes de Midgar, su madre al verla, lloró desconsoladamente, su padre se acercó a mí y me quitó a Lucrecia de mis brazos, trate de detenerlo, pero mi padre me detuvo, entonces me quedé solo observando la triste escena, mientras sentía que mi corazón se desmoronaba y lloré de nuevo, mi madre me abrazó dulcemente y pude desahogarme con ella.

Estuve junto a sus padres en vela junto a ella, mientras los las doncellas que cuidaban de Lucrecia encendían velas, limpiaban su cara, cepillaban su cabello y le cambiaban de ropa, yo me salí y cuando estuvo lsito todo, entré, su madre no soltaba su mano y la besaba, su padre la miraba fijamente, la luz de sus ojos se habían ido, al igual que a mi-Vincent soltó a Yuffie, mientras ella sentía que su corazón se llenaba de tristeza al escuchar todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado Vincent.- Después de un rato me permitieron acercarme a ella, me acerque, acaricie su rostro y de nuevo comencé a llorar, tome sus manos y puse mi frente sobre ellas, para intentar sentir su calidez, pero ya no estaba ahí, solo sentía unas frías manos como el hielo, me quede dormido junto a ella, a la mañana siguiente se llevo a cabo el entierro, fue enterrada junto con sus otros familiares, cada mes voy a su tumba a dejarle las flores que les gustaban, poco a poco he dejado de llorar su ausencia, sé que ella no me permitiría estar todo el tiempo así, pero aún la extraño….mis padres comprendieron mi situación y hasta ahora no he sido comprometido con nadie mas-dijo terminando con su relato.

-Vincent- Yuffie agacho a Vincent para darle un beso en la frente, él abrió bastante lo ojos y se sonrojo.

-Gracias por contarme, sé que debió ser muy duro para ti-su voz comenzó a quebrarse, Vincent se sorprendió-pero sabes, tu pena hace que la mía sea estúpida-dijo son una tierna sonrisita.

-Princesa, perdona, de seguro a ti no te interesa escuchar mi historia.

-Pero es que acaso no me escuchaste, te agradecí-toma a Vincent de las manos, ponme por lo menos algo de atención y no seas tan cruel y grosero.

-Perdóname.

-Está bien, la vida no es justa; pero tu sigues aquí, con tu familia, tienes que continuar tu vida, te entiendo; se lo triste que es el recordar eso, pero piensa que le diste a ella algo que es invaluable, tu sincero amor, ella, estoy segura, esta muy agradecida por haberte conocido, de saber que te tenía a ti, que estarías siempre con ella- sacó un pañuelo y con el limpió las lagrimas de Vincent.

-Yuffie- tomo la mano de Yuffie, ella se sonrojo, la jalo hacia él y la abrazó fuertemente-dime, ¿por qué te conté esto de mi pasado?, no me lo tomes mal, pero apenas nos estamos conociendo.

-Jeje, no lo se, estamos igual-y lo abrazó.

-Se esta haciendo tarde-dijo él separándose de Yuffie.

-Sí, lo mejor será regresar, a tu hermano ya lo deben de haber encontrado, han de estar preocupados por nosotros.

-Pero, a nosotros no nos han buscado.

-Pues porque mi padre sabe que yo no me pierdo aquí, y ha de pensar que sigo buscando a Reno-dijo levantando los hombros.

-Bien entonces deberíamos irnos.

-¿Y EL CHOCOBO?- ambos se quedaron O.o, o.O.

No se habían dado cuenta que en lo que platicaban el chocobo fue atraído por el olor de una verdura Grissal y se fue siguiendo el aroma, estaban muy concentrados en su conversación que dejaron de ponerle atención al chocobo (XD).

-Bien tendremos que regresar caminando =.=-dijo Yuffie, dio un paso pero como se había lastimado el tobillo al caer en el agujero estuvo a punto de caer pero se sostuvo del tronco de un árbol-¡DEMONIOS¡, lo que me faltaba, tendré que ir saltando-estaba a punto de comenzar a saltar pero Vincent la tomo del brazo y la cargo al estilo novios que se acaban de casar y hacen su entrada triunfal (XD).

-¿QU….QUÉ…..HA…..CES¡?- dijo Yuffie sonrojándose como un jitomate.

-No puedes caminar, te llevare cargando al palacio, así que solo indícame por donde es la salida- dijo sonrojado.

-Bi….en-Yuffie le fue diciendo por donde ir, hasta que por fin salieron del bosque, afuera del palacio vieron a Godo y a Reno.

-Yuffie¡- corrió Godo hacia ellos- ¿qué ha pasado, por qué el príncipe Vincent te esta cargando?

Vincent y Yuffie se sonrojaron y rápidamente la bajo al suelo.

-Es que, padre, caí en un agujero mientras buscábamos a Reno y el chocobo se escapó y no nos dimos cuenta, así que tuvimos que regresar caminando y al ver que no podía caminar, el príncipe amablemente me trajo cargando.

-Se lo agradezco príncipe.

-No…no hay que agradecer.

-Heyy¡ hermano, que bueno que ya hayan regresado-dijo con un tono serio.

-Todo fue tu culpa Reno, si tan solo me hubieras escuchado, no habríamos tenido que pasar por esto- dijo Yuffie molesta.

-Lo siento.

.Bueno Reno, tenemos que irnos-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, mañana volveré para verte Yuffie.

-De…acuerdo.

-Esperen les prepare un carruaje que los llevará.

-Muchas gracias emperador, aceptaremos su gentil oferta-contestó Vincent.

-Hasta mañana princesa- se acercó Reno y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yuffie.

-Hasta mañana Reno-dijo Yuffie sonrojada.

-Princesa, lamento que me viera así en el bosque, no volverá a pasar.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, yo no te he reclamado nada, gracias por platicar conmigo y discúlpame mas bien tu a mí por lo que dije.

-No hay problema, te entiendo, pronto sabrás que 50% es el que se dará, no seas tan negativa, y da lo mejor de ti, nos veremos luego princesa-quería abrazarla de nuevo pero no podía puesto que estaba Reno ahí.

-Vámonos inútil-dijo Reno sin cambiar su tono serio.

-Con tu permiso.

-Adiós.

Ambos se subieron al carruaje y se fueron, Vincent no dejaba de ver como Yuffie iba desapareciendo del camino conforme el carruaje avanzaba.

-"Este día lo tendré en mi memoria y en mi corazón para toda la vida"-pensó y sonrió Yuffie alegremente y se metió al palacio.

Mientras tanto en el carruaje.

-Hermano dime, ¿piensas volver a enamorarte?- dijo con el ceño fruncido mirando a través de la ventana el camino.

-No lo se, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¡IRE AL GRANO¡, ¿¡TE INTERESA YUFFIE¡?- dijo Reno mirando a Vincent, con una cara de total desagrado.

**Gracias por leer mi fanfic, espero les haya gustado este cap, a mi me guto -w-, lol, y un agradecimiento especial a carolinaff por ser la primera persona en poner en mi fic un review TTWTT y respondiendo a tu review XD: jajaja muxas graxias, k bueno que te este gustando, jojojo ya veremos k sucede, aun no sabesmos k paso con Reno mientras trataba de salir del bosque (risa malefica :3)**


	3. Extraña Confusión

**MI PRINCESA YUFFIE.**

**jajaj les presento ya, el cap 3, espero les guste, dedicado en especial a carolinaff, jajaj espero te guste lo que le sucede a Reno, no soy buena haciendo comedia, pero hago el intento jaja, bueno ya disfrutenlo -w-, y carolinaff respondiendo a tu review: sera todo un placer leer tu fanfic ^^.**

**y recuerden los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Extraña Confusión.<strong>

-¡IRE AL GRANO¡, ¿¡TE INTERESA YUFFIE¡?- dijo Reno mirando a Vincent, con una cara de total desagrado.

-¿De que hablas?-dijo Vincent totalmente consternado.

-¡DIME¡, ¡¿PORQUÉ LLEGARON TAN TARDE AL PALCIO?¡

-Te fuimos a buscar.

-¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO LOS ESCUCHE EN EL BOSQUE?¡

-Primero deja de gritar, Yuffie fue la que se detuvo en medio del bosque y empezamos a platicar, después Yuffie cayó en un agujero y seguimos platicando y sin darnos cuenta el chocobo en el que te fuimos a buscar se fue y tuvimos que regresar caminando, pero Yuffie cuando cayó al agujero se lastimó el tobillo y no podía caminar, ¿qué querías que hiciera?, ¿no escuchaste cuando ella le contó al emperador lo que había sucedido?

Reno agacho la cabeza y dijo-Lo siento, es que cuando vi que traías a Yuffie entre tus brazos, me encelé, perdona por pensar eso de ti….veo que a ti también ya te dijo que le hables de tu ¿verdad?

-No puedo creer que dudes de mi, ella será tu esposa…si, y ella también ya me llama de tu…

-Perdóname-y se hizo por un momento el silencio.

- Y dime, ¿cómo saliste del bosque?

-Ehhhhh¡-dice Reno rascándose la nuca.

Flashback

_-JAJAJAJA, no te debiste confiar princesa-dice Reno con una gran sonrisa-ahora, veamos, ¿cómo rayos salgo de este bosque?-Reno miraba por todos lados y no ve la salida, así que disminuyó su velocidad-No me puedo perder, "hmm escuche que Yuffie me gritaba algo, pero no sé que fue, de seguro me estaba diciendo donde era la salida, rayos porque no me detuve para escucharla._

_Reno siguió el camino tratando de encontrar la salida más próxima, volteaba por todos lados y nada._

_-=.=, Oh, no¡, ¿ahora que haré?, ¿me quedaré aquí para siempre? Y lo peor, Yuffie ganará la competencia, no es justo, ella sabía que no es fácil salir de este bosque y no me dijo nada, es una tramposa, una bella tramposa-se detuvo y volvió a ver por todos lados y vio una luz que se asomaba por la oscuridad del bosque._

_-EXELENTE¡-sonrió, y se dirigió hacia la luz a toda velocidad, pero al darse cuenta había salido hacia un barranco, pero de tan veloz que iba no se pudo detener, trato, pero no pensó que le chocobo se detendría en la mera orilla del barranco lanzando a Reno por el aire (XDXD)._

_-¡!AHHHHH¡- gritó Reno y el chocobo contestó-¡!WAAAAARRRRKKKKK¡ mientras veía como Reno caía (XDXD)._

_Reno logró agarrarse de una rama y se quedo por un memento ahí y pensó-"díganme que esto no me esta pasando a mi" =O=-Se escuchó que algo se quebraba y lo único k hizo Reno fue una cara así como de O_O y-¡crash¡- se rompió la rama haciendo que Reno siguiera cayendo por el barranco y cayo en un pequeño lago que estaba al fondo del barranco-¡splash¡- Reno como pudo salió del agua y se quedó tirado a orillas del lago…..después de un rato uno de los hombres que lo estaban buscando encontró al chocobo en el que Reno se trasportaba y vio que el chocobo miraba hacia abajo así que dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio a Reno tirado, con un ave sobre él picando con su pico su cabeza (XD)._

_El hombre llamo a los demás y todo bajaron al rescate de Reno, al llegar a dode se encontraba lo levantaron y Reno tenía cara de ¬ y lo llevaron rápidamente al palacio._

_-¡EMPERADOR¡, ¡HEMOS ENCONTRADO AL PRÍNCIPE¡- lo ponen sobre una cama y el emperador llama a una sacerdotisa para que use su materia Restore para curarlo._

_-Yo no fui oficial, fue ese sujeto gordo de allá, él se robó a la diosa, yo solo estaba buscando chucherías y pase por donde se encontraban, es una injusticia que me quieran encarcelar, los demandaré, conozco mis derechos- empezó a delirar Reno, y después se puso a bailar, todos los veían con pena ajena (XDXD). Después Reno se durmió por media hora, al despertar se encontró con la sacerdotisa que lo había curado._

_-¿Cómo se siente príncipe?_

_-Bien, bella dama, pero dígame ¿qué fue lo que paso?_

_La sacerdotisa le contó lo que había pasado, a lo que Reno respondió:_

_- O_OU_

_-JAJAJAJAJJAJA- rio tanto la sacerdotisa que cayó al suelo, y no paraba de reír._

_-=O= NO SE RÍA¡_

_-jajajaj lo siento, perdone, bueno ajajja-dijo limpiándose las lágrimas que le salieron por reírse tanto- el emperador mando a que le prepararan un baño y arregló su ropa, así que me retiro y lo dejo para que se baño, JAJAJAJA¡- se va de la habitación aun riendo y con una mano sobre su vientre por el dolor de tanto reír, mientras se iba alejando más y más la sacerdotisa se escuchaba de nuevo silencio (XDXD)._

_-=.=, no puedo creer que eso me haya pasado a mi TT_TT- dijo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos._

_Fin del Flashback_

-O.O- tenía esa cara Vincent mientras y al final de oír por todo lo que su hermano había pasado.

Reno vio su expresión y dijo- LO SE¡ FUE TONTO, NO TE RÍAS DE MI, ¿QUIERES?- dijo agachando la cabeza sonrojado.

-No…..no me…reiré…..O_O, =u=, ¡-no pudo soportar más la risa Vincent (XD).

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO TE RIERAS, AAAGGGHHH NO DEBÍ DE HABERTELO CONTADO¡

-Lo…lo…lo siento, jajajja-dijo mientras se tranquilizaba por reír así, lo bueno es que todo salió bien y te encontraron-se acercó a Reno poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él-Me hubiera preocupado mucho si algo te hubiera pasado.

-Gracias, ahora quítame tu maldita mano de encima si no quieres morir-dijo con un aura maligna.

-De…acuerdo.

Legaron ambos a su castillo, saludaron a sus padres y a su pequeña hermana que los recibió con un abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-pregunto Tifa a Reno.

-Bien madre…amm…..montamos chocobos, fue divertido….-dijo rascándose la nuca.

-Deberías platicarles sobre lo que te paso mientras estabas perdido en el bosque de Wutuai ¬u¬-dijo Vincent pegándole con el codo a Reno.

-¿¡QUÉ¡?,¿ te perdiste?-dijo su madre levantándose de su silla, ¿Cómo fue posible eso?

-Bien sabes querida, que Reno no tiene buen sentido de la orientación-dijo Cloud (3) parándose y tomando del hombro a su esposa.

-Bueno déjenlo que les cuente-dijo Vincent .

-Dinos hermanito, ¿Por qué te perdiste?

Reno comenzó a relatar lo sucedido omitiendo la parte vergonzosa (XD, obviamente o la iba a decir XD).

-Oh¡, mi niño, ¿cómo fue posible que te pasará eso?. Dijo Tifa abrazando a Reno-oh¡ mi bebé, debes tener mas cuidado, no se que hubiera hecho si algo malo te hubiera pasado, -¡Vincent¡, debes estar más al pendiente de tu hermano.

-Lo siento madre, pero no podía estar tras de él, estaba en una cita, Dios-dijo suspirando-pero Reno, no les has contado aun lo que te paso cuando te encontraron- dijo con mirada maléficamente satisfactoria (XD).

-O_O-hizo esa cara Reno.

-¿Pao algo más? dijo Tifa soltando a Reno.

-No nada-contestó rápidamente Reno.

-Vamos hijo, dinos =O=- dijo Cloud.

-JAJAJA, de seguro nii-chan hizo algo tonto.-dijo Aeris captando la onda (XD).

Reno conto todo lo que le faltaba por contar, la expresión de todos, exceptuando a Vincent, fue: O_O, para después.

-Hijo, ammm debes controlarte más, eso de delirar y ponerte a bailar no es bueno, ¿sabes? Y ahhhh-no se pudo contener mas Cloud y…..- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA¡-empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, sabia que mi hermano había hecho algo tonto, JAJAJAJAJAJA-le siguió Aeris.

-NO SE RIAN DE RENO¡-dijo Tifa tratando de ocultar su rostro.

-Gracias madre¡ TTwTT-dijo Reno.

-Deben…entenderlo, no….no…era su intención..fu..e…al…go..i..n…conciente…..JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ¡-tampoco pudo evitar su risa.

-POR DIOS¡ ¿QUÉ RAYOS LES SUCEDE A TODOS?, ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIR¡-grito Reno completamente rojo.

-Reno, gracias a la materia que tienes colgada en esa cadena es difícil que mueras, ¿por qué crees que todos tenemos una? Y la más potente la tiene Aeris.-dijo Vincent.

-Lo se pero, ¿qué tal si no tuviera esta materia?, hubiera muerto-reclamó Reno.

-Pero gracias al cielo no es así, sé que no debemos reírnos de lo que te paso, pero no es por el accidente nuestra risa, es por…bueno tu sabes, no lo niegues, fue gracioso, tu delirio fue gracioso-dijo Cloud, tratando de consolar a su hijo.

-Vaya padre¡, eso no me ayuda en nada, me voy a dormir- dijo Reno yéndose furioso a su habitación.

-Oh¡, que groseros hemos sido con el pobre de Reno, tenemos que disculparnos, ¿¡escucharon todos¡?- dijo Tifa señalando a todos con el ceño fruncido.

-Si- contestaron todos al unísono.

-Bien-dijo Tifa- Vincent, ¿qué te dijo el emperador?

-Bueno pues, me dijo que mandaría a más hombres y que haría un plan nuevo para buscar materias.

-Excelente, ahora más que nunca necesitamos su apoyo-dijo Cloud.

-¿Padre?, pregunto Aeris tirando del saco de Cloud.

-¿Si Aeris?- contestó Cloud sonriéndole.

-¿Por eso Reno se comprometió con la princesa Yuffie?

-Aeris- se agacho delante de ella para quedar a su altura- los países hacen alianzas a través del matrimonio, eso tu lo sabes bien, pro eso para unir en una alianza a Nibelhiem y a Wutuai, se decidió su compromiso.

-Pero…..¿ y si no se llegan a enamorar?-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-Te preocupas mucho por Reno.

-Es mi hermano y lo quiero, y no quiero que sea infeliz.

-Nosotros también lo queremos y esperamos que siempre sea feliz, pero o te preocupes, el parece estar interesado en la princesa, de seguro se enamoraran y vivirán muy felices juntos- le dijo Cloud revolviendo el cabello de Aeris.

-¿Y yo también seré comprometida asi?-dijo con tristeza.

-No siempre es así Aeris, si encuentras a alguien auqneu no sea un principe pero que se amen, no habrá ningún obstáculo, pero recuerda, tines que fija bien a quién escoges, tiene que ser alguien con aspiraciones, buen trabajo, que tenga dinero, que te sepa valorar, que te cuide, que te acepte como eres, que..-lo interrumpió Aeris diciendo.

-Si, papi, ya entendí jejej.

-jejej-rio Cloud-bueno ya es hora de que te vallas a dormir.

-Bien-dijo Aeris con una gran sonrisa- Me voy a dormir-le dio un beso a su padre en la mejilla.

-Vamos Aeris te llevare a tu habitación-dijo Tifa tomando a Aeris de la mano.

-Si mami-sonrió.

Ambas se fueron a la habitación de Aeris, Tifa la tapo, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a leerle un cuento para dormir. Aeris se durmió y Tifa se fue a su habitación, donde se encontraba Cloud sentado en su cama, con las cobijas tapando sus piernas leyendo un libro.

-Cariño, creí que ya estarías dormido.

-Te quise esperar-sonrió tiernamente Cloud.

-Tengo mucho sueño dijo Tifa, después de haberse puesto su pijama y sentándose junto a Cloud recargando su cabeza en el hombro de él-¿Qué estas leyendo?- pregunto mientras vía el libro.

-Un libro de historia, jeje-dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Valla que interesante, bueno ya me dormiré-dijo Tifa.

-Bien, buenas noches mi amor- dijo Cloud posando en los labios de Tifa un tierno beso.

-Buenas noches.

Mientras tanto Vincent no podía dormir.

-¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en Yuffie?-dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con sus manos- Es la futura esposa de mi hermano, no puedo estar pensando en ella, pero lo de hoy, la conocí un poco más, es muy linda, quisiera conocerla mas, ¡AAAAAAHHH!, que estoy diciendo….

En Wutuai, la joven princesa se encontraba acostada en su cama sin tampoco poder dormir.

-Rayos, ya no pude reclamarle nada al que hizo el agujero en el bosque, si no hubiera sido, porque mi papa me entretuvo regañándome por haber quedado a solas con Vincent en el bosque, no hicimos nada malo, solo platicamos, ¡ahh¡- suspiró- es un lindo chico, me gustaría conocerlo más, hacernos amigos, seria lindo jijiji- cerró sus ojos y se quedó dormida.

De nuevo en el cuarto de Vincent.

-Este extraño sentimiento, algo que hace mucho no sentía, no me digan que….. no es imposible, no puedo….no….saca esa estúpida idea de tu cabeza Vincent-puso su almohada sobre su rostro y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

* * *

><p><strong><span>espero les haya gustado el cap, ya estoy empezando a escribir el siguiente cap, espero no tardar mucho ^^, gracias por leer mi fanfic y gracias también por sus reviews ^^<span>**


	4. Coniciéndonos Más

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**jajajaj que rápida soy XDXD, ya les traigo akí el cap 4, espero les guste, calorinaff: jajja denada ^^, k bueno que te gustó, jaja cierto, Reno debe estar más atento u.u, XDXDXD.**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^, son un gran apoyo para seguir escribiendo :).**

**Los pesonajes que aparacen en mi fic no me pertenece, pertenecen a Square Enix :). Bien disfruten este cap ~^^~.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Conociéndonos más.<strong>

-OUUUUU¡- se queja amargamente Reno.

-Hijo, ¿qué te pasa?-dijo Tifa preocupada.

-No lo se, me siento muy mal-dijo retorciéndose del dolor.

-Ya viene el doctor, aguarda-dijo Cloud.

-Hermanito-dijo Aeris preocupada.

-Tranquila Aeris, todo estará bien-le dijo Reno para tranquilizarla.

-Padre, el doctor ha llegado-dice Vincent llegando al cuarto de Reno, con el doctor a un costado de él.

-Buenos días, soy el doctor Cid.

-Buenos días doctor, pase por favor-dice Tifa.

-Príncipe Reno, buenos días, dígame, ¿cuáles son sus malestares?

-Pues auuuu, me duele mucho el estómago.

-Hmm, ¿qué fue lo que usted comió?-pregunto el doctor revisando a Reno.

-No comí nada, desde ayer en la tarde no comí.

-Entonces, ¿le sucedió algo?

-Reno le explicó lo que ayer le había sucedido, sin contarle claro la parte vergonzosa

-Y dígame, ¿no trago algo de tierra?

-Pues creo que sí, recuerdo que no pude evita tragar tierra, algunos insectos pequeños y creo que solo eso, oouuu¡

-Ya veo, su malestar de debe a eso-mientras pensaba " %&$"# ¿por qué no me dediqué a otra cosa?"- le hizo daño haber tragado eso, me imagino que lo hizo en suficiente cantidad para que le afectara aí, bien que tome esto, y lo mejor será que repose todo el día, tiene algo de fiebre así que no deberá salir.

-Pero hoy me veré de nuevo con Yuffie, no puedo faltar ooouu-Reno intentó levantarse pero el dolor se lo impidió.

-Bien me retiro, reyes, príncipes, con su permiso.

-Gracias doctor, lo escoltaré a la salida- dijo Cloud mientras él y el doctor salían del cuarto de Reno.

-Oh¡, hijo-dijo Tifa acaricando la frente de Reno- debes tener mas cuidado, y no ser tan torpe.

-Gracias madre, yo también te quiero, oouu-dijo con dificultad.

-Ten cuidado con lo dices- Dijo Tifa con un aura de fuego a su alrededor.

-Lo siento-O.O

-Yo cuidaré de ti hermanito- dijo Aeris con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias Aeris.

-Madre, pero ahora ¿qué haremos?, hoy tengo una cita con Yuffie.

-Vincent irá a disculparse de que no puedas ir.

-¿Qué?¡-dijo sorprendido Vincent, que se mantenía en silencio.

-Tú iras a disculparte con la princesa y el emperador-dijo Tifa.

-Bien- dijo resignado.

-El doctor se ha ido-dijo Cloud.

-¿Por qué padre no va a disculparse?-dijo Vincent tratando de evadir esa responsabilidad.

-¿Qué me perdí?- dijo Cloud confundido.

-Le dije a Vincent que el va a ir a disculparse con la princesa y el emperador, de que Reno no pueda ir a su cita hoy.

-Pero…-dijo Vincent.

-Lo siento hijo yo no puedo ir, tengo una junta.

-Esta bien padre, gracias.

-Bien entonces me iré enseguida.

-Ve con cuidado Vincent y regresa pronto-dijo Tifa levantándose para darle a Vincent un beso en la frente.

-Sludame a la princesa, hemano-dijo Aeris.

-Dile…. Que venga a verme-dijo Reno a duras penas podía moverse.

-Sí-Salió Vincent de la habitación, pidió que prepararan su carruaje, se alistó y partió directo a Wutuai-VALLA¡, buen momento para que Reno se sintiera mal, parece que la materia no puede curarlo de un dolor así… eso es raro, pero de seguro la materia no s encarga de un dolor de ese tipo, espero se mejore pronto, no puedo creerlo, estoy sintiendo algo extraño por Yuffie y apenas os estamos conociendo y para empeorar las cosas, la veré, mi día no pudo ser peor-dijo con una de sus manos cubriendo su rostro, después del largo viaje, por fin llegó a Wutuai- Bien tengo que tranqulizarme, solo ir a lo que tengo que ir, por Dios, no se si podré verla a los ojos.

En Wutuai.

-Padre el príncipe Reno ya tardó, me estoy desesperando.

-Tranquilízate Yuffie, no debe tardar…mira esta llegando un carruaje, debe ser él.

-Bien ya era hora-salió rápidamente a recibirlo, diciendo-Pensé que no llegarías, me dejaste mucho tiempo espera….¿Vincent?-se detuvo al ver que el que bajaba del carruaje no era Reno.

-Buenos días princesa-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Buenas Vincent. Dijo sonriendo a lo que Vincent se sonrojo- ¿Y Reno?

-Príncipe Vincent, Buenos, días, ¿qué lo trae por aquí?

-Emperador- hizo una reverencia- Vengo en nombre de mi familia, especialmente de Reno para pedirles una disculpa, poe que mi hermano, no podre presentarse a la cita que tenía planeada con la princesa.

-¿Por qué no vendrá?- pregunto Yuffie sorprendida.

-Mi hermano ha enfermado del estómago y le ha dado fiebre, no puede salir.

-Es una pena, esta bien, muchas gracias por venir príncipe, pero no era necesario que viniera hasta acá solo para disculparse.

-Queríamos que la disculpa fuera personalmente, bien me tengo que ir.

.-¡¿QUÉ?¡, ¿tan pronto?-dijo Yuffie- Estaba esperando a Reno para pasear por Wutuai, pero no vino y no quiero ir sola al pueblo.

-Yuffie, no es correcto-dijo Godo.

-Pero padre, además quería enseñarle algo a Vincent que desde ayer me pidió que le mostrara, ¿verdad Vincent?-dijo Yuffie volteando a ver Vincent y disimuladamente para que su padre no la viera le guiño el ojo, para que le siguiera la corriente.

-Vincent la vió de reojo y sonrojado dijo- ah, si, si pudieras enseñarme aquel lugar, te lo agradecería mucho.

-Ya ves padre, solo le daré un tour por Wutuai, ¿si?- Dijo Yuffie extendiendo los brazos.

-De…de acuerdo, pero por favor Yuffie, no hagas desastres, príncipe, le encargo a la princesa, cuídela y vigílela que no haga tonterías.

-Sí…gracias.

-Vamos Vincent- dijo Yuffie tomando del brazo a Vincent, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

-Con su permiso emperador.

-No me gusta que se vayan solos, pero que hija tan más terca tengo- dijo con cara de frustración.

-Bueno, ¿qué haremos?-pregunto Vincent.

-De seguro tu hermano fingió estar enfermos para no venir y cumplir con su castigo por haber perdido nuestra carrera- dijo Yuffie enojada pero sin soltar a Vincent.

-No fingió si esta enfermo- dijo sonrojado, al sentir la mano de Yuffie sosteniendo la suya-¿Princesa?

-Oh¡ lo siento-dijo al darse cuenta de ello y soltándolo.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien, ¿A dónde quieres ir?- dijo Yuffie sonriendo alegremente.

-Dijiste que me darías un tour por Wutuai, ¿no?

-De acuerdo. Lamento que no viniera tu hermano, esta iba a ser una gran oportunidad para conocernos más.

-Lo se, pero con lo que le paso no pudo venir.

-Mi padre me contó como encontraron a tu hermano y la sacerdotisa me dijo las tonterías que hizo, no pude evitar reír.

-Yo tampoco cuando me lo contó.

-Pero me preocupe cuando me dijeron que había caído en un barraco, pero la sacerdotisa me dijo que gracias a su materia no le sucedió nada grave, ¿qué materias usan?

-Pues, hemos adaptado materias para nuestro resguarde, es algo complicado, pero efectivo.

-Valla¡, me gustaría tener una.

-¿No tienes?-pregunto Vincent sorprendido.

-No…en mi país no conocemos esa técnica, pero eso no importa ahora, lo bueno es que no le paso nada malo a Reno, y eso me alegra.

-M pidió que te dijera que lo fueras a ver pronto.

-Iré mañana, ahora lo tengo que descansar, mañana de seguro se sentirá mejor y podre ir a visitarlo-dijo Yuffie.

-Bien.

-Bueno, vamos pues a recorrer Wutuai.

Yuffie llevó a recorre todo Wutuai a Vincent, causando uno que otro destrozo, haciendo que Vincent la regañara.

-Eres una princesa compórtate-dijo tomándola del hombro.

-Lo siento, no puedo evitar ser yo.

-Puedes ser tú, estándote quieta.

-AHH¡. Haces que sea aburrido entonces-dijo haciendo pucheros.

-No, hago que sea seguro para ambos, además veo que te has mejorado de tu tobillo.

-Jajaja, yo no me dejo derrotar por cositas sin sentido, tengo ganas de pelear- dijo estirándose.

-¿Pelear?

-Si, me gusta el combate, es divertido y así me distraigo y no causo problemas.

-Pero… ¿A dónde es que vas a pelear?

-Voy mas allá de las afueras de Wutuai, a combatir monstruos, me ayuda a hacerme mas fuerte-dijo levantando el brazo.

-Eres aún una niña, ¿sabes?

-No soy una niña¡-dijo golpeando a Vincent, pero el detuvo el golpe.

-¿Ves como aún eres una niña?

-Hmm, pues para ti soy así, pero para otros ya estoy madurando.-dijo cruzando los brazos

-¿Quisiera conocer a los locos que te dijeron eso?

-Oye¡, que grosero eres, jajaj.

-Perdona.

-Está bien, me has entretenido durante un buen rato. Algo que no mucha gente ha logrado hacer, es difícil evitar que yo comience a hacer travesuras.

-Me siento alagado.

-Así debe de ser-dijo acentando con la cabeza.

-Pero bueno, ahora hagamos algo divertido.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero conocerte más- dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Yuffie...-dijo sonrojado-yo… yo también quiero conocerte mas.

-Excelente, me alegra oírte decir eso-se escucha el rugir de tripas.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-jeje al parecer si, pero no quiero ir a comer al palacio, mejor compremos algo y hagamos un picnic.

-Insisto.

-Pues así soy, ¿Y QUÉ?¡

-jaja, bueno vamos a comprar comida.

Fueron a diferentes lugares, sobretodo a comprar cosas que a Yuffie le gustaran.

-Bien ya tenemos todo, ahora vamos a comer….allá- señaló el rió que se encontraba cerca del bosque.

-Bien…vamos- dijo con dificultad Vincent, pues cargaba todo lo que a Yuffie se le había antojado.

-Vamos-corrió hacial el lugar indicado por ella, Vincent la veía detenidamente como su cabello se movía con el movimiento de su correr, como levantaba ligeramente su kimono para poder correr.

-Su forma de correr…. Su forma de caminar…concéntrate.-dijo golpeándose en la cabeza con su puño.

-Vamos Vincent ¿qué esperas?¡- le grito Yuffie,

-VOY¡- caminó hasta llegar a donde Yuffie y se sentó.

-Bien comencemos ¿quieres?- dijo sacando la comida de las bolsas.

-¿Todo eso comerás?

-Pues…. También hay para ti-dijo ofreciéndole algo de comida.

-¿gracias?

-Calla y come.

-De acuerdo.

- Y bien, ¿Qué te parece Wutuai?

-Es un lugar hermoso.

-Lo se-dijo mirando hacia el pueblo.

-Te gusta vivir aquí-dijo afirmando al ver la reacción de Yuffie.

-Si, pero a veces quisiera no ser princesa, tu igual que yo sabes lo difícil que es ser hijo de un rey.

-Si, pero así nos tocó nacer y hay que aprender a vivir y disfrutar la ventajas que otros,por desgracia, no tienen, a valorar la suerte de tener una buena vida.

-Tienes razón, me gusta platicar contigo es agradable.

-Gracias lo mismo digo- dijo sonrojado.

-Espero seamos grandes amigos.

-Si…yo igual- algo en esas palabras hizo que su corazón doliera-"¿por qué?"-pensó-Yuffie

-Dime.

-No, no es nada-dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?, ¿por qué estas rojo?, ¿te sientes mal?- dijo Yuffie piniendo su mano sobre la frente de Vincent y luego sobre la suya para medir la temperatura de él, Vincent abrió bastante los ojos al sentir la calidez de la mano de Yuffie.

-No, no tienes fiebre, ¿qué te sucede?

-No nada, estoy bien no te preocupes.

-Bien, eres raro.

-¿Debo sentirme elogiado?

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte.

-No lo hiciste.

-yyyyy, ¿qué te gusta hacer?

-Pues, me gusta leer, ver al cielo, practicar mi tiro con pistola, caminar por las tardes.

-Que interesante, entonces…¿Te gusta también el combate?

-No mucho.

-Cuando quieras podemos ir a pelear junto, sería divertido, de seguro seriamos un gran equipo, tu con tu pistolero y yo con mi shuriken, ¿qué dices?-mostrando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, por que no.

-Excelente-dijo Yuffie juntando sus manos.

-¿Y a ti, qué te gusta hacer a parte de combatir?

-Pues me gusta andar de aquí para allá, consiguiendo materias, disfrutar la vida.

-Que bien.

-Oye, después de nuestra última charla me quede pensando-pone su dedo índice en su barbilla-Creo que fue le destino, el que decidió que nos encontráramos, ¿no crees?, el sentir esa confianza de la nada, por eso quiero que seamos amigos.

-Yuffie, me alegra que quieras ser mi amiga, y no se si fue el destino o no pero, me alegra que eso haya sucedido.

-Que lindo, gracias- dijo tomando la mano de Vincent.

-Bueno hemos terminado….ahora vallamos, a combatir.

-No piensas mas que en combatir, ¿cierto?

-Anda vamos, será divertido.

-Pero…

-¿Qué?, oh, ya, no traes tu pistola, ¿no?-dijo desilusionada.

-No, de hecho siempre la traigo conmigo, debo ser precavido.

-PERFECTO¡, espera..- Yuffie llamo a alguien y pidió ropa para combatir y que le llevaran su arma.

-"Combatir, como compañeros, cada vez este sentimiento que tengo por ella s vuelve mas fuerte, eso se esta volviendo algo malo, no se que pasaría si yo me ena…. No, no, solo seremos amigos"-pensó, con una cara de tristeza.

-"Que lindo es tener amigos"-pensó Yuffie alegremente.

-Ya estoy listo Yuffie.

-Yo también, vamos entonces-dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa llena de confianza, Vincent abrió bastante los ojos al ver el atuendo de Yuffie, un short corto, color negro, con una blusa de tirantes color guinda, que marcaba su cintura, con pulseras en sus manos y una banda en su cabeza del color del short, Vincent se sonrojo. Mientras el llevaba un pantalón, cómodo color negro, una camisa roja y una chaqueta negra.

-Somos esquipo, así que nuestra ropa se tiene que parecer, bueno vamos sube al carruaje- dijo mientras ella subía.

-Bien, "tranqulizate Vincent, quita tu sonrojo de tus mejillas"-pensó mientras subía al carruaje.

-¿Listo Vincent?

-Listo.

Y así se dirigieron a más allá de las afueras de Wutuai, mientras Yuffie estaba ansiosa y emocionado, Vincent estaba muy nervioso.

Llegaron a su destino, bajaron los dos del carruaje y este se alejo del lugar, vieron a unos monstruos acercar a ellos.

-Esto será interesante….-dijo Yuffie poniéndose en posición para empezar la batalla.

Mientras Reno seguía recostado en su cama, Tifa y Aeris cuidaban de él.

-¿Por qué…Vincent no ha regresado?-pregunto Reno.

-De seguro el emperador lo está entreteniendo- le respondió Tifa.

-Mejor cállate y duerme, sigues muy mal-dijo Aeris, provocando que Reno se enojara.

-Oye¡, a mi no me callas.

-Si te callo.

-No

-Sí.

-Que no¡

-Que sí¡

-Ya cállense ambos-dijo Tifa.

-Si, madre-dijeron ambos callándose.

-Que muchachos tan obedientes-dijo Tifa sonriendo.

-¿Y padre?-preguntó Reno.

-Esta en una junta, en cuanto termine vendrá para acá.

-Bien, bueno quiero dormir-dijo Reno cerrando los ojos.

-Duerme, Aeris y yo te estaremos cuidando.

-Gracias- se quedó dormido.

-PREPÁRATE VINCENT¡, esto será divertido-dijo voltenado a ver a Vincent, sin fijarse. un monstruo se lanzó hacia ella para atacarla, a lo que Vincent le disparó destruyéndolo.

-MEJOR PONTE ATENTA¡, ES PELIGROSO QUE TE DISTRAIGAS¡- dijo Vincent que estaba a unos cuantos metros de Yuffie.

-Ahora sí empieza lo bueno, jajaja-dijo Yuffie con una risa muy segura.

Varios monstruos se lanzaron sobre ellos para atacar….

* * *

><p><strong>M<strong>**uajajajajajaj Reno se ha enfermado del estómago, dando una gran oportunidad para que Vincent y Yuffie se vuelvan más cercanos X3, se te agradece Reno XDXDXDXD y esperamos te mejores pronto :), lol, espero les haya gustado este cap y también gracias por sus reviews ^^, hasta el siguiente cap salu2 ;)**


	5. Comienzo de Un Amor Prohibido

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**Jojojo les traigo ya el cap 5 de mi fic n.n, espero haber explicado bn lo de la materia especial que tienen Reno, Vincent y el resto de su familia XDXD.**

**Un agradecimiento especial carolinaff por corregirme con que no se dice "Wutuai", sino "Wutai" XDXD, ayy deveras, como es k le agreg una "u"? XDXD**

**Los personajes que akí aprecen no me pertencen, pertencen a Square Enix :). Disfruten el cap ^^.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Comienzo de un amor prohibido.<strong>

Varios monstruos se lanzaron sobre ellos para atacar….

-Jajaja- rio Yuffie muy contenta atacando a los monstruos que se acercaban a ella-ESTO ES TAN DIVERTIDO¡-Vincent por otra parte se acercó más a Yuffie para cubrirle la espalda atacando tamban a los monstruos-VINCENT¡, ¿¡NO TE ESTAS DIVIRTIENDO¡?-dijo Yuffie volteando a ver a Vincent.

-si-dijo Vincent lo suficientemente alto para que Yuffie lo escuchara.

-Eso es genial-dijo Yuffie con una sonrisa, saltando, esquivando, dando piruetas, presumiéndole a Vincent sus habilidades.

-Que presumida eres-dijo Vincent viendo de reojo todo lo que hacía Yufiie.

-JAJAJA, quien lo dice, quien no necesita moverse mucho para derrotar a los monstruos.

-Es que yo soy veloz-dijo Vincent mirando Yuffie con mirada de superioridad.

-Ja, yo también soy veloz, y hago que las batallas sean más divertidas y emocionantes-dijo algo molesta.

-jaja-rio Vincent para si al ver la expresión de Yuffie.

Parecía como si aquellos monstruos imponentes y bastante fuertes no fueran nada para ambos, su unión como equipo era excepcional, los dos se sentían a gusto pelando juntos, era una experiencia que los hacia sentirse mas unido, Yuffie nunca creyó que encontraría un gran compañero de pelea, así siguieron destruyendo a los monstruos que salían de diferentes lados, ayudándose entre sí, varios monstruos lanzaban ataque mágicos lo que los hacia un poco más difícil de vencer, pero aun así lograban hacer ataques conjuntos derrotándolos.

Después de una extensa batalla pudieron detenerse un momento, revisando primero, que no hubiera sobrado algún monstruo sin vencer.

-Bien…lo hicimos excelente-dijo Yuffie, jadeando un poco y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Vincent.

-Eres muy buena, fue un placer haber hecho un equipo de batalla contigo-dijo Vincent besando la mano se Yuffie, haciendo que ella se sonrojara como un jitomate.

-Vincent- fue lo único que dijo, mientras él volvía a incorporarse. Se escuchó un extraño rugido ambos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver por todos lados, buscando el lugar de donde provenía aquel rugido, pero no veían nada…. Hasta que de la nada un monstruo salió directamente hacia ellos, Vincent empujó a Yuffie para evitar que resultara herida. .ella cayó al suelo, sacó de nuevo su pistola y apunto al monstruo y antes de que pudiera disparar el monstruo desapareció.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Vincent extrañado se quedó quieto mirando a su alrededor, Yuffie levantó su cabeza para ver a Vincent, abrió mucho los ojos al visualizar que el monstruo salió de un agujero negro lanzándose sobre Vincent por la espalda.

-VINCENT, CUIDADO¡- grito Yuffie, Vincent volteó hacia atrás , logro ver al monstruo de reojo, pero el monstruo fue más veloz y enterró su garra sobre el pecho de Vincent, comenzó a sangrar, él abrió mucho los ojos sorprendido, el dolor era insoportable- AHH¡ gritó Vincent.

-VINCENT¡- gritó Yuffie de nuevo, tomo su shuriken y atacó al monstruo evitando que este atravesara el cuerpo de Vincent, el monstruo se hizo mil pedazos y Vincent cayó primero de rodillas y luego completamente, Yuffie corrió hacia él gritando-¡VINCENT, VINCENT¡- llegó hasta donde estaba él, se hincó , lo giró boca arriba, sacó una materia Restore y antes de que la comenzara a usarla escuchó la voz un poco débil de Vincent.

-Yuffie….-dijo mirando a Yuffie.

-Vincent, espera ahora mismo te curo-dijo comenzando a llorar.

-Esta bien…..gracias a mi materia-con esfuerzo levanto su mano y saco de su pecho una cadena con una materia colgando-podré recuperarme, no moriré.

-Vincent- se apuró y uso su materia, poco a poco la herida fue sanando hasta donde la materia terminó con su efecto, Vincent se curó pero quedó una cicatriz, Vincent se incorporó quedando sentado, Yuffie se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo del cuello.

-Yuffie-dijo Vincent, bastante sonrojado y sorprendido.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti- dijo Yuffie, quebrándosele la voz, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente-Gracias al cielo estas bien…no quería perderte… perdóname, debí defenderte, me tardé mucho en reaccionar….perdóname¡- lo abrazó más fuerte y continuó llorando, Vincent la abrazó fuertemente.

-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, te agradezco que me hayas salvado, gracias- separó a Yuffie un poco de él y le dio un beso en la frente, Yuffie cerró sus ojos sonrojada, Vincent limpió las lágrimas de Yuffie, le sonrío tiernamente.

-Vincent-comenzó a llorar de nuevo, Vincent la abrazó de nuevo, ella correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron por un rato abrazados, Yuffie se quedó dormida en sus brazos, Vincent aun algo débil la llevó cargando a un árbol y la recostó suavemente, quedando la espalda de Yuffie recargada sobre el tronco del árbol, Vincent se sentó a su lado, ella inconscientemente recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Vincent y adormiladamente dijo…

-Me alegra… que tu corazón siga latiendo, sonrió y siguió dormida.

-…, "este sentimiento cada vez se hace más fuerte, no puedo, no quiero admitirlo pero… no puedo negarlo más, me estoy enamorando de Yuffie, tengo que deshacerme de este sentimiento, no lo puedo tener, pero cada momento que he pasado con ella es especial, no lo puedo evitar…- recargó su cabeza sobre el tronco, puso su mano sobre su frente y cerró los ojos, sonrojado, abrazó a Yuffie y junto con ella se quedó dormido, el cansancio se había apoderado de ambos…pasaron las horas y ellos seguían dormidos, la tarde se hizo presente y Vincent despertó.

-Eh?, mm, Yuffie despierta ya es tarde-movió a Yuffie sonrojado al ver que no se habían movido ni un centímetro de cuando se quedaron dormidos.

-¿Ah?, no es muy temprano mamá, quiero seguir dormida-dijo Yuffie adormilada y acurrucándose en el pecho de Vincent.

-¿¡Yuffie¡?-dijo él sonrojado.

-AYYYY¡- despertó Yuffie dando un brinquito-Lo siento, jejeje, oh¡, ya es muy tarde, debemos irnos, se levantó-¿cómo sigues?

-Bien, pude descansar, eres muy cálida-dijo mirándola fijamente.

-¿¡QQUUÉÉ¡?- dijo Yuffie completamente sonrojada.

-Te quedaste dormida recargando tu cabeza sobre mi pecho, creo que querías asegurarte que siguiera vivo, pues escuchaste los latidos de mi corazón-dijo tratando de levantarse poniendo su mano sobre su estómago, pero le costaba trabajo, así que Yuffie lo ayudó.

-¿Ah, si?, bueno estaba muy preocupada por ti, te has vuelto un buen amigo, aunque llevemos solo dos días de conocernos, ¿no te lastimé la herida?-dijo ocultando su mirada con su cabello, y llamo al carruaje en el que habían llegado.

-No, te recostaste sobre mi pecho con suavidad, eres muy ligera-dijo revolviendo el cabello de Yuffie-dos días han bastado-susurró Vincent para sí.

-¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Yuffie separándose de Vincent, moviendo sus brazos, señalándole al carruaje donde se encontraban.

-No…nada-dijo Vincent, agachando la cabeza.

El carruaje llegó hasta donde se encontraban, el conductor se bajo y abrió la puerta, Yuffie ayudó a Vincent a subir, una vez ambos en el carruaje iniciaron su camino de regreso al palacio.

-Mi padre me matará- dijo Yuffie agachando la cabeza-Con lo de tu hermano y ahora con esto que te ha pasado, me castigará de por vida y no podré salir, solo para ir al altar-dijo sintiendo como si una roca le callera encima (XD).

-Pues no le diremos nada-dijo Vincent.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Yuffie dando un saltito-¿Y cómo demonios ocultaremos tu débil aspecto? señalándolo.

-Ya estoy muy bien, mi materia completó su tarea y me he curado completamente, aunque la cicatriz tardará un poco más en quitarse, pero es como si ya no la tuviera-dijo, mirando detenidamente como Yuffie se alegraba y sonreía.

-Así sucedió con Reno, ¿no?

-Si, la materia no completa su efecto al instante, la materia nos ayuda mucho a controlar la heridas graves, y las cura por completo, pero en sí, no puede evitar una muerte como tal, esta técnica tomó siglos para nuestra familia controlar, pero se logró, al principio, no surtía bien su efecto y llegaron a existir casos en que no sirvieron de nada y la gente moría, pero al parecer estas personas que morían, no usaban la materia para lo que fue adaptada, y por ello la materia no hizo caso, por suerte en nuestro caso, mi hermano y yo hemos sido los únicos que hemos necesitado de la materia para controlar las heridas, es una fortuna.

-Oh¡, no sabia todo eso, me alegro que no hayan tenido que usarlas antes, pero, ¿no es como una materia Restore?

-Pues antes las materias Restore eran muy complicadas de encontrar, habían en muy poca cantidad y eran bastante codiciadas por lo mismo, así que nuestros antepasados tuvieron que encontrar una solución eficaz…ahora es mas fácil encontrar este tipo de materias y cada reino tiene las propias, pero nosotros las cuidamos mucho, tratamos en lo más mínimo utilizarlas y por eso mismo y por protección en caso de estar en extremo peligro, cargamos siempre con estas materias, son de gran utilidad aun así, como pudiste ver, no fue que necesitaras una materia Restore de nivel alto, nuestra materia redujo en gran cantidad la herida.

-Bueno entonces es de gran ayuda, genial-dijo una gran sonrisa.

-Aeris tiene la materia más especial de todas, la materia blanca, la que tiene mejor protección.

-Que bueno-dijo sin dejar de sonreír-me alegra que tengan muy bien protegida a Aeris, me gustaría conocer más a tu hermana y hacernos buenas amigas-dijo entrelazando sus manos-así como tu y yo, nos estamos convirtiendo en buenos amigos.

-Estoy seguro que ella s sentirá muy feliz de que quieras ser su amiga, le agradaste mucho.

-Gracias-llegaron al palacio, ambos bajaron y Godo los esperaba con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola padre, perdona que tardáramos tanto-dijo Yuffie, mientras ella y Vincent se acercaban a él.

-Fueron a combatir-dijo viendo la ropa que llevaban.

-Emmm…si-contestó Yuffie sonriendo.

-Yuffie… ¿qué haré contigo?-dijo poniendo su mano sobre su rostro.

-Jejeje, así me entretengo, hombre-dijo riendo.

-Has entretenido demasiado al príncipe, disculpe usted.

-No hay problema.

-Sus padres deben estar preocupados.

-Esta bien, saben que estoy aquí.

-Bien.

-Bueno tenemos que cambiarnos-dijo Yuffie.

-Por favor príncipe pase

Los tres entraron al palacio, Vincent fue llevado a un cuarto de huéspedes a cambiarse, una vez hecho esto, salió de esa habitación y se dirigió al salón principal.

-Hola Vincent-saludó Yuffie alegremente acercándose a él.

-Hola Yuffie-dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa, sonriendo también.

-¿Tienes hambre Vinnie?-dijo tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Vinnie?-dijo extrañado.

-Si, ahora así te diré, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si-dijo sonrojado.

-Entonces, ¿tienes hambre?-dijo jalándolo hacia el salón del comedor.

-Si mucha.

-Bien, vamos, la cena esta lista.

-Príncipe, por favor tome asiento-dijo el emperador señalando la silla que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo, Yuffie se sentó en el lado derecho, la cena transcurrió tranquilamente mientras en Nibelheim.

-Vincent aún no regresa, ya me estoy preocupando-dijo Tifa.

-Llevas preocupada toda la tarde cielo-dijo Cloud sentado a su lado.

-Es que, le dije que regresara pronto y no ha vuelto.

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta bien, la cena estuvo deliciosa-dijo Cloud levantándose de la mesa.

-¿A dónde vas amor?

-Voy a ver a Reno.

-Ahora mismo subo, dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-Esta bien, no te apresures descansa la comida, además Aeris esta con él, así que también quiero revisar que no estén peleando.

-De…acuerdo-dijo Tifa asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Aeris, ya déjame, yo puedo comer solo-dijo Reno molestó

-Oh¡ vamos, ya ni porque me porto bien contigo, con nada te doy gusto, debería dejarte a ver como le haces.

-Lo siento.

-HMMM-se volteó Aeris dándole la espalda a Reno.

-Ya¡, te pedí disculpas

Se escucha que alguien se acerca al cuarto de Reno

-¿Cómo sigues Reno?-entra Cloud al cuarto.

-Mucho mejor padre, gracias

-¿Por qué esa cara Aeris?-dijo Cloud sonriendo.

-No vuelvo a atender a tu hijo- sale del cuarto de Reno enojada.

-Reno, ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermana?-dijo Cloud volteando a ver a Reno.

-Bueno emm, es que, me molesto que Aeris no me dejará ni tomar un libro.

-Ella solo quiere ayudarte.

-Lo se, ya le pedí disculpas.

-Sabes como es ella, tendrás que pedirle disculpas más de una vez-dijo Cloud.

-¿Por qué Aeris estaba enojada?-pregunto Tifa entrando al cuarto de Reno.

Reno le explica lo sucedido y Tifa lo regaña.

-Pero, madre ella me trató como un inútil-dijo Reno en su defensa.

-Ella solo es amable, no lo debes tomar así.

-Perdón.

-A mi no es a la que le tienes que pedir disculpas.

-Lo se =.=- dijo Reno.

-¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Ya mejor? Dijo Tifa sentándose a un lado de Reno.

-Si-dijo Reno sonriendo-¿Y Vincent?-dijo asomándose al pasillo.

-Aún no llega-dijo Tifa.

-Hmmm-dijo Reno ocultando su mirada entre su cabello.

-Es que le pedimos que fuera a visitar a los Reyes de Gongaga, ya se acerca el baile antes de anunciar su compromiso-dijo Cloud al ver la expresión de Reno.

Reno se puso rojo-Cier…cierto-y se tapo con las sábanas.

-No debes apenarte hijo-dijo Cloud riéndose de la acción de Reno.

-¿No creen que es demasiado pronto?, esa fiesta será para dentro de un mes.

-Pero es mejor que sepan de una vez, ya se le esta avisando a todo mundo-dijo Tifa muy contenta.

-MMMMM-dijo Reno aun debajo de las sábanas-"mi compromiso con Yuffie, tengo que apurarme y conocernos más, tengo que conquistarla, de verdad me interesa Yuffie"-pensó.

En Wutai….

-Estuvo delicioso emperador, se lo agradezco emperador-dijo Vincent haciendo reverencia, sale del palacio y se dirige al carruaje que lo llevara de regreso a Nibelheim.

-Vinnie espera¡-grita Yuffie corriendo hacia Vincent.

-Emperador le habla el consejero real.

-Enseguida voy-Godo se mete al palacio, Yuffie y Vincent no tienen a nadie que los observe, el conductor del carruaje ni les presta atención.

-¿Qué sucede Yuffie?-pregunta Vincent, volteando hacia Yuffie.

-Te quería decir que me divertí mucho hoy contigo, y que le digas a Reno que mañana ire a visitarlo-dijo abrazando a Vincent.

-No hay necesidad de que me abraces-dijo Vincent sonrojado.

-Los amigos s dan abrazos de despedida y tu eres mi amigo, así que no hay ningún problema.

-Eres demasiado inocente-dijo Vincent correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Si alguien mas te viera, te diría que no debes abrazar a nadie más que a tu prometido.

-AAHHH¡, SABES¡, me interesa poco lo que digan los demás, he vivido con la gente que me critica a cada rato, ya no me sorprende, y si se tratase el caso, de que tu fueras a hacer mi prometido y Reno mi amigo, haría lo mismo, ya te dijo somos amigos asi que no importa, hasta ahora a parte de mi madre, eres el único que me comprende, y eso me hace muy feliz-abrazó mas fuerte a Vincent.

-Aún nos falta conocernos más-dijo Vincent agachando la cabeza.

-Si pero eso irá dando poco a poco, y para ser solo dos días, nos llevamos muy bien-dijo Yuffie separándose un poco de Vincent y levantado la cabeza para verlo a los ojos, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca uno del otro.

-Yuffie-dijo Vincent sonrojado.

-Ehh, lo siento-agacho la cabeza completamente roja y separándose de Vincent.

-No….te…preocupes- se quedaron un momento en silencio sin mirarse.

-Bueno...me tengo que ir ya.

-Si, nos vemos después Vinnie, no se te olvide decirle a tu hermano que mañana iré.

-Si, no te preocupes yo le digo- se subió al carruaje y se fue.

-¿Qué rayos estuvo a punto de pasar?-dijo Vincent-NO….NO…VINCENTO…NO¡, tienes que olvidar todo sentimiento fuera de una amistad con Yuffie, pero de verdad quería besarla, AAAAGGG¡, ¿qué estoy diciendo?, debo alejarme de Yuffie, si sigo tan cerca de ella este sentimiento no lo podre controlar, tengo que mantener mi distancia sin herirla.

-¿Por qué….estas lágrimas?- se dijo Yuffie, no entendía el porque de la nada comenzó a llorar.

-Mantener distancia…será muy difícil, me siento feliz cuando estoy con ella, mi corazón se siente vivo…pero tengo que hacerlo….-dijo Vincent con tristeza en su mirada…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Espero les haya gustado el cap , muxas graxias por leer mi fic y dejar reviews, hasta el proximo cap salu2 ^O^!<span>**


	6. Tu Visita, Mi Confesión y Nuestro Beso

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**Bien! akí les presento el cap 6, espero les guste, el título habla por si solo XD, espero escribir pronto el siguiente cap. :D, bueno me callo volveré a hablar hasta el final del cap. XDXD.**

**Recuerden, los personajes y lugares que aparecen en mi fic, no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Tu visita, mi confesión y nuestro beso.<strong>

-Mantener distancia…será muy difícil, me siento feliz cuando estoy con ella, mi corazón se siente vivo…pero tengo que hacerlo….-dijo Vincent con tristeza en su mirada…

Yuffie ya dentro de su habitación…

-¡Que día¡-suspiró-¿por qué habré comenzado a llorar?-se queda pensativa-Vinnie…el estar tan cerca de ti….quisiera que estuvieras aquí conmigo-se sentó e la esquina de su cama y entrecerró los ojos-no sé que es lo que exactamente estoy sintiendo por él-bosteza y le levanta a ponerse su pijama para después de esto dormir-Quiero…verlo…mañana-dijo adormilada y se durmió.

Vincent llego a su casa, fue regañado por su madre y el explico loocurrido después de eso sube al cuarto de Reno…

-Reno…-dice Vincent tocando la puerta.

-¿Vincent?-pregunta Reno sentado en su cama.

-Si… ¿puedo pasar?

-Si pasa.

-¿Cómo sigues?-pregunta mientras are la puerta.

-Ya mucho mejor, gracias.

-Que bueno….Yuffie me pidió que te dijera que mañana viene a verte.

-¿Enserio?-se le ilumino la mirada- Genial¡

-Bueno…me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado-se dispone a salir de la habitación pero se detiene al escuchar hablar a Reno.

-Gracias Vincent…sabes... de verdad me interesa Yuffie, mucho-dijo ocultando su mirada en su cabello.

-Lo se- se va a su cuarto. Ya en su habitación-Estoy muy confundido, sé que me estoy enamorando de Yuffie pero….que debo hacer para no sentirlo…habiendo tantas chicas en el mundo, me tenia que fijar en la futura esposa de mi hermano…soy un idiota.

La noche paso tranquilamente, a la mañana siguiente.

-VAMOS YUFFIE¡-gritó Godo desde el carruaje que los llevaría a Nibelheim.

-Voy¡-grito Yuffie saliendo corriendo del palacio.

-Ay Yuffie, como te tardas- le reclamó Godo.

-Lo siento padre, pero tu quieres que todo sea rápido, no tenemos tanta prisa-le contestó Yuffie.

-No seas rezongona y sube.

-Lo siento-dijo subiendo al carruaje.

Mientras en Nibelheim…

-¿Así me veo bien madre?-dijo Reno lleno de alegría.

-Si por quinta vez ¬¬-dijo Tifa (XD).

-Bien gracias- dijo Reno acomodándose el saco.

-Tranquilo hijo-le dijo Cloud.

-Lo siento pero es que de verdad estoy feliz.

-¿Y te atreves a decir que yo actúo como de 5 años? ¬o¬-dijo Aeris viendo a Reno como brincaba de aquí para allá.

-Cállate-dijo Reno sacándole la lengua a Aeris.

-¿Hermanito?-pregunto Aeris acercándose a Vincent, él no había dicho nada, solo permanecía sentando con la cabeza baja.

-¿Si Aeris?-dijo sin levantar la cabeza.

-¿Por qué tan callado?

-Por nada, necesito estar solo-se levanto y salió al patio trasero del castillo.

-¿Qué le pasará a Vincent?-dijo Tifa-iré a ver que le sucede- se disponía a seguir Vincent pero un anuncio la interrumpió.

-Reyes el emperador Godo y la princesa Yuffie han llegado.

-Oh¡, Bienvenidos-dijo Tifa haciendo una reverencia junto con Cloud, Reno y Aeris.

-Buenos días- dijeron al unísono Godo y Yuffie.

-Gracias por venir princesa-dijo Cloud.

-Es un placer, Reno…¿cómo te sientes?-dijo Yuffie acercándose a Reno.

-Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí-dijo besando la mano de Yuffie.

-Me alegro-dijo sonrojada.

-Hola, princesa ¡-dijo Aeris con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Aeris, ¿cómo estás?, me alegra mucho verte-dijo agachándose para quedar a la altura de Aeris.

-Que bueno que hayas venido, mi hermano ya no podía controlar su emoción ¬u¬- dijo Aeris mirando a Reno burlonamente.

-AERIS¡- le gritó Reno sonrojado.

-JAJAJAJAJA-comenzaron a reír Yuffie y Aeris.

-Veo que se llevan muy bien-interrumpió Tifa.

-Si, es un placer volver a verla reina-dijo Yuffie levantándose.

-Muchas gracias por venir a visitar a mi hijo, estaba muy emocionado por que ibas a venir-dijo Tifa muy sonriente.

-Uuuujule, ni a cual irle =.=-dijo Reno (XD).

-¿Y Vinnie?-pregunto Yuffie mirando a su alrededor-no me ha venido a saludar.

-¿Vinnie?- preguntaron los tres, Cloud se encontraba en gran chorcha con Godo (XD).

-Lo siento quise decir Vincent jeje- dijo Yuffie rascándose la cabeza con una gotita bajando de su cabeza-"demonios se me salió XP"-pensó.

-Vincent salió al patio trasero-le respondió Aeris.

-Bueno Yuffie, vamos a salir a algún lado, ¿a donde te gustaría ir?-interrumpió Reno.

-Pues vayamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo-dijo tomando del brazo a Reno.

-Vamos al pueblo entonces-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien entonces nos vamos, emperador, madre, padre, Aeris- se despidió Reno.

-Con su permiso-dijo Yuffie.

-Pórtate bien Yuffie-dijo Godo.

-Si, jejeje.

Salieron del castillo y transportaron un carruaje y se dirigieron directamente al pueblo, Yuffie fue disfrutando completamente el viaje viendo con admiración el paisaje.

-Que bonito pueblo-dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana.

-Gracias, me alegra que te esté gustando… y dime, ¿por qué llamas a Vincent Vinnie?-pregunto con total incomodidad.

-Pues porque nos estamos haciendo buenos amigos.

-Ok…-miró detenidamente a Yuffie, había algo en ese "buenos amigos" que no le gustaba, pero se sentía mal de alguna manera dudar de su hermano.

El carruaje se detuvo y ambos bajaron, estuvieron paseando por el pueblo y Yuffie como siempre cuasando unos cuantos problemitas.

-Whhoo eres una chica bastante extrovertida y desastrosa-dijo mirando el ultimo puesto que Yuffie por andar distraída tiró.

-Jejeje bueno así soy yo XD-dijo Yuffie.

-Mira que bonito dije- dijo Yuffie deteniéndose en una joyería.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó Reno.

-Claro que me gusta, es muy hermoso- a Yuffie le había gustado un dije con forma de corazón con un color verdoso que se difuminaba con la trasparencia de este.

-Buenas tardes señorita, ¿me podría dar ese dije de allá?- dijo Reno a la persona que atendía la joyería.

-Por su puesto su alteza-la señorita tomo el dije y se lo mostró a Reno, Yuffie emocionada se acercó a verlo de cerca.

-Es precioso-dijo Yuffie juntando sus manos.

-Me lo llevo, ¿Cuánto sería?

-25000 Giles.

-Tome-dijo Reno, tomó el dije y se lo colocó a Yuffie-Mi primer obsequio para mi futura esposa-le dijo dulcemente, Yuffie se sonrojo.

-Muchas gracias Reno, lo atesoraré por siempre-dijo abrazándolo-"esposa, esposa, es palabra cueta tanto trabajo comprender", dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No tienes que agradecer Yuffie- le dio un beso en la mejilla-Bien ahora vamos a dar otra vuelta, muchas gracias señorita.

-Gracias a usted su alteza.

-Vamos Yuffie-dijo doblando su brazo para que Yuffie se tomara de él.

-Si-dijo tomando del brazo a Reno.

-JAJAJ y bueno dime, ¿cuándo iras a pagar la deuda que tienes conmigo, eh?-le dijo Yuffie.

-Pues emmm cuando quieras.

-Pues será pasado mañana, ¿si?

-Bien =.=.

Siguieron así su recorrido, Yuffie causándole problemas a Reno, a lo que él al principio medio se ría y después la regaño.

-Por Dios Yuffie¡.

-Ouuu, lo siento pero es que hay tantas cosas.

-Si, pero por favor, estás medio loca-dijo riendo.

-Si, lo estoy, lo acepto-dijo muy orgullosa.

-Ja.

-Tengo hambre.

-Bueno, mi madre me dijo que a la hora en que quisiéramos comer regresáramos al palacio.

-Bueno entonces regresemos-dijo sin ganas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Yuffie?-pregunto Reno algo preocupado.

-No…no es nada.

-Ammm, es un poco extraño que pregunte esto, ¿te has enamorando alguna vez?-dijo con cierta tristeza.

-Pues, no precisamente, ¿por qué?-dijo Reno extrañado ante la actitud seria de Yuffie.

-"¿Por qué, por qué, no me siento con él, como me siento con Vinnie, estoy disfrutando estar en esta cita, pero siento que no estoy completamente a gusto, cuando estoy con Vinnie, me siento tan...bien...tan feliz y llena de vida…"-pensó, pero fue interrumpida por Reno.

-¿Yuffie?-pregunto angustiado viendo como de Yuffie comenzaban a brotar lágrimas-"Quiero verlo, necesito verlo"-dijo y comenzó a correr sin rumbo alguno, solo quería escapar de ese sentimiento que la hacia sentirse triste, sin que el llanto se detuviera.

-Yuffie¡-gritó Reno corriendo tras ella.

-Necesito estar sola, DEJAME¡-gritó corriendo aún mas rápido. Reno trató de alcanzarla pero no pudo, Yuffie era demasiado rápida.

-Demonios, ahora que haré, tengo que ir por ella-regresó al carruaje rápidamente.

Yuffie seguía corriendo, vio cerca los montes Nibel y decidió correr hacia allá, pero sin darse cuenta, Vincent andaba por ahí y la vio pasar, preocupado la siguió y cuando estaba cerca de Yuffie, ya en la entrada de los montes Nibel, la llamó.

-Yuffie¡-gritó Vincent, Yuffie lo escuchó y detuvo el paso en seco volteo a verlo, él se detuvo y dijo-¿Yuffie, qué haces aquí?-preguntó angustiado, Yuffie no pudo contenerse y corrió a abrazarlo llorando desconsoladamente y pronunciando su nombre-Vinnie, Vinnie-y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

-¿Qué te sucede Yuffie?-preguntó preocupado.

-Quería verte, y de pronto sentí tantas ganas de irme de donde estábamos que comencé a correr…yo…por favor Vinnie no me hagas regresar ahora al castillo-dijo en modo de súplica, con la cabeza recargada sobre el pecho de Vincent, se alzó para poder escuchar los latidos de su corazón y poso sus manos sobre el pecho de Vincent- Me alegra tanto que tu corazón siga latiendo-las lágrimas no se detenían-Vincent la abrazó fuertemente, no quería dejarla ir-Perdona, Vinnie…-apretó la camisa de Vincent.

-Yuffie, yo siempre estaré ahí para cuando me necesites…en cualquier momento, donde sea, podrás contar conmigo.

-Vinnie, dime, ¿por qué este sentimiento especial siempre lo tengo cuando estoy contigo?, ¿por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti?, ¿por qué?, hoy en la primera cita con Reno, sentí una gran necesidad de estar contigo.

-Apenas es la primera cita, seguro te asustaste-dijo Vincent para tranquilizarla.

-Mira-le mostró el dije que le regaló Reno-la palabra "esposa" que el utilizó cuando me lo dio, me asustó mucho, y no se porque no solo fue porque aún no me quiera casar, hay otra razón, fue entonces cuando sentí ganas de verte, Vinnie, te extraño, solo un rato sin ti basta para que te extrañe-dijo aferrándose mas a la camisa de Vincent.

-Yuffie…yo también te extrañaba, pero me siento feliz de estar aquí, ahora, contigo-la separó un poco de él.

-Vinnie, dime, ¿qué me está pasando?, siento algo especial por ti, te necesito a mi lado, me estoy dando cuenta de eso, tu haces que vea el mundo diferente, no me importa absolutamente nada, bueno en si nada me importa, solo pocas cosas, pero cuando estoy contigo ni esas pocas cosas…Vinnie, dime por favor, Vi..-se empezó a sentir cansada.

-Yuffie-dijo Vincent-¿estás bien?- viendo como Yuffie comenzaba a tambalear.

-Estoy bien, Vinnie, no me sueltes, tu abrazo...es…cálido...me…siento...más...tranquila-dijo Yuffie con dificultad.

-Te amo Yuffie-dijo Vincent, mientras Yuffie se quedaba dormida.

-¿Dónde demonios, se habrá metido?-dijo Reno mirando hacia afuera del carruaje-Deténgase¡-le gritó Reno al conductor al ver a Vincent con Yuffie dormida en sus brazos.

-Reno-dijo Vincent.

-Yuffie, ¿qué le paso?, está ardiendo en calentura-dijo Reno preocupado.

-No se, la vi pasar corriendo y la seguí llegó hasta los montes Nibel, y estaba llorando, estaba muy alterada, hasta que se quedó dormida.

-Yuffie-fue lo que dijo Reno-Bueno vamos de vuelta al castillo-dijo tomando a Yuffie entre sus brazos.

Regresaron pronto al castillo, llevaron pronto a Yuffie a la habitación de Aeris, llamaron al doctor y la revisó, le mandaron reposo y unas medicinas, había esta muy alterada así que lo mejor ra dejarla descansar, todos salieron del cuarto menos Reno, incluso Vincent que quería permanecer al lado de Yuffie pero no podía. A la mañana siguiente…

-Ah, ¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó Yuffie con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Yuffie, me alegra que ya hayas despertado-dijo Reno acercándose a Yuffie.

-Reno, ¿Dónde estamos?

-Estamos e la habitación de Aeris, te desmayaste ayer, ¿recuerdas?

-Recuerdo que salí corriendo y me encontré con Vincent y comencé a sentir pesadez en mis ojos, él me dijo algo, pero no alcancé a escucharlo.

-Hmm, ¿por qué lo hiciste Yuffie?-preguntó Reno agachando la mirada.

-Lo…lo siento Reno, no pude evitarlo, te prometo que no volverá a suceder.

-Bien- tocaron la puerta-pase-dijo Reno.

-Hija mía ¿cómo te encuentras?-dijo Godo preocupado.

-Bien padre, soy muy fuerte, no me dejaré vencer- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegro.

-¿Cómo sigues princesa?-dijo Aeris entrando con el resto de su familia, excepto Vincent.

-Bien, muchas gracias a todos por su preocupación, lamento por haberme quedado en tu habitación Aeris-dijo sonriendo alegremente.

-No hay ningún problema, me da gusto que esta ya mucho mejor-dijo Aeris.

-CLARO QUE YA ESTOY MEJOR¡-dijo Yuffie levantando los brazos.

-Princesa le hemos mandado traer el desayuno, enseguida viene.

-Muchas gracias reina, perdonen pero quisiera estar un rato sola-dijo Yuffie poniendo cara seria.

-Si, princesa, entonces nos retiramos, con su permiso, enseguida viene su desayuno-dijo Cloud.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Quieres que yo también me vaya Yuffie?-preguntó Reno.

-Perdona, pero, sí, solo un momento, por favor-dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

-De…acuerdo- se fueron todos de la habitación, Vincent se encontraba en su habitación, los escuchó salir y el también salió de su cuarto, espero a que subieran el desayuno de Yuffie…

-Yo le llevare el desayuno-dijo quitándole la charola a la que le llevaba su comida a Yuffie-ya puede retirarse y no diga que yo le entregaré el desayuno a la princesa.

-De…acuerdo su alteza, como usted ordene- y se retiró.

Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Yuffie desde la cama.

-Soy Vincent Yuffie, voy a entrar- entra con mucho cuidado de no tirar la charola.

-Vinnie, pensé que no estabas en el castillo-dijo sorprendida.

-Perdona, quería estar a solas contigo y si venía con ellos se darían cuenta de mis intenciones y no me dejarían estar un momento a solas contigo.

-Ok, ¿ese es mi desayuno?-preguntó señalando la comida.

-Sí, toma-colocó la charola sobre la cama y se sentó a lado de Yuffie.

-Que bien, ya tenía hambre-dijo muy contenta y comenzando a comer-Perdón, gracias, jeje.

-De nada…Yuffie.

-¿si?-dijo sin dejar de comer.

-Me alegro que ya estés mejor.

-Gracias Vinnie.

-¿Recuerdas qué pasó ayer?-dijo con una gran intriga en su mirada.

-Pues si…no recuerdo lo último que me dijiste- dijo poniendo su dedo índice sobre su mejilla-por cierto perdona todo lo que dije ayer, me sentía muy mal ayer- dijo entrecerrando los ojos, Vincent agachó la cabeza y con miedo preguntó.

-Entonces…ese sentimiento que dices que tienes por mi… ¿no es verdad?

-Bueno…yo…eh-dijo balbuceando.

-Esta bien…no te preocupes-se levantó pero la mano de Yuffie lo detuvo y ella con la cabeza baja le dijo.

-Es cierto, todo lo que te dije ayer es cierto, pero no debí decírtelo, fue imprudente.

-…-no sabía que decirle a Yuffie y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Vinnie?

-Yuffie, no se como fue que ocurrió tan pronto, de verdad que no lo entiendo, ni entiendo por qué tú….me siento muy mal, pero.

-¿Pero?-dijo Yuffie, preocupada.

-Yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti, nunca pensé que ese sentimiento volvería a mí y menos con esa intensidad.

-¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?-dijo Yuffie acercándose a Vincent.

-Yuffie yo….yo te…te amo… te amo mucho Yuffie, este sentimiento se hace cada vez más fuerte, quería decírtelo-dijo Vincent completamente sonrojado con la cabeza baja-quiero conócerte más, sé que tu has de pensar que te estoy mintiendo, que como es posible que en tan poco tiempo pueda yo sentir eso por ti, pero te juro que es verdad, y este sentimiento me carcome por dentro, serás la esposa de mi hermano y… no…es correcto este sentimiento…pero te amo, te amo Yuffie.

-Vinnie- se recargó sobre su hombro-Me haces feliz diciéndome esto, creo...creo que yo también te amo…no se ni siquiera como pasó, es demasiado pronto para que este amor exista, pero me alegra darme cuenta que tu eres a quien yo amo, pero quiero estar segura de lo que ambos sentimos es de verdad, no solo algo pasajero.

-Yuffie, permíteme conquistar tu corazón- se acercó mas a Yuffie, la abrazó y acercó poco a poco su rostro al de ella.

-Vinnie-susurró Yuffie, su corazón se aceleraba, ambos entrecerraron los ojos, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vincent, antes de que sus labios se juntaran completamente Vincent le susurró:

-Te amo Yuffie y lucharé por ti- y junto completamente sus labios a los de ella, ambos cerraron completamente los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel dulce beso, ambos lo disfrutaban, ambos estaban ansiosos de probar sus labios, Yuffie acariciaba el cabello de Vincent y él apretaba más a Yuffie contra él, todo con delicadeza, el beso duró varios minutos, no se querían separar, ambos sentían que se probaban que estaban enamorados uno del otro, pero el aire se hizo necesario así que se separaron un poco, se miraban a los ojos, estaban pedidos en su mirada.

-¿Sabes?- dijo Yuffie revolviendo el cabello de Vincent.

-¿Si?-dijo acariciando el rostro de Yuffie.

-Es extraño…tu tienes el cabello largo y yo lo tengo corto-lanzo una risita.

-Jaja-rio levemente Vincent-Eres encantadoramente bella con tu cabello corto, lo amo así tal cual-y volvió a juntar sus labios a los de Yuffie, el beso fue un poco menos duradero.

-Te amo Vinnie-dijo al momento de separarse, bajo sus brazos y con ellos rodeó la espalda de Vincent para abrazarlo y recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Yo también Yuffie- y besó su cabeza….se hizo silencio.

-"Te odio Vincent, te odio, Yuffie será mi esposa, mi esposa ¿entiendes?"-pensó Reno desde fuera del cuarto, apretando los puños, había notado que Vincent no estaba así que subió a buscarlo y escuchó la conversación, se sintió traicionado, Vincent sabía que a él le interesaba Yuffie y que está sería pronto su esposa-"¿Cómo pudiste Vincent?, jamás lo creí de ti, mis sospechas no estaban erróneas, desde un principio te interesó Yuffie, eres un maldito imbécil, pero no te permitiré que me la quites, pagarás por haberme hecho esto, aunque ella no me ame, será mi esposa"-se fue de aquel lugar…

* * *

><p><strong>OOUUU, entiendo a Reno, enserio le interesa Yuffie u.u, pero asi pasa cuando sucede XD, ay Vincent, k poca fuerza de voluntad, segun ibas a mantener distancia y mira XDXDXD, me alegra que (sobretodo Vincent XD) Vincent y Yuffie ya se hayan confesado, aunque Yuffie esta un poco dudosa (¬¬), por eso kiere confirmar que lo que siente por Vincent es un amor de verdad, pero ya lo esta reconociendo XD, bueno hasta el siguiente cap. salu2 ;)<strong>


	7. Escapemos Amor

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**Soy más rápida con los caps. impares XDXDXD, bueno ya ta el cap 7 espero les guste :3.**

**carolinaff: si a mi tambien me dio miedo Reno , y en este cap me dio mas miedo =.=,se le safó un tornillo XDXDXD, muajajajaj seguire tu consejo y será golpeado con un sartén, ok, no XDXD, pero sería genial XDXDXD. Disfruten el cap X).**

_**Lo**_**s personajes y mundo que aparecen en mi fic no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix**** :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Escapemos amor.<strong>

-"Te odio Vincent, te odio, Yuffie será mi esposa, mi esposa ¿entiendes?"-pensó Reno desde fuera del cuarto, apretando los puños, había notado que Vincent no estaba así que subió a buscarlo y escuchó la conversación, se sintió traicionado, Vincent sabía que a él le interesaba Yuffie y que está sería pronto su esposa-"¿Cómo pudiste Vincent?, jamás lo creí de ti, mis sospechas no estaban erróneas, desde un principio te interesó Yuffie, eres un maldito imbécil, pero no te permitiré que me la quites, pagarás por haberme hecho esto, aunque ella no me ame, será mi esposa"-se fue de aquel lugar…

-Me tengo que ir Yuffie- dijo Vincent separándose de Yuffie.

-Sí-dijo Yuffie sonriendo.

-Te amo-le susurró al oído, se levantó y salió de la habitación, avanzo unos cuantos pasos y se recargó en la pared-Yuffie, no puedo creer que nos hayamos besado, soy un completo traidor, pero no puedo evitarlo, la amo, enserio la amo, escuchó que alguien subía-Reno-dijo.

-Hola-sonrió fingidamente, quería golpear a su hermano, pero debía controlarse-voy a entrar a ver a Yuffie, por cierto, ¿dónde estabas?

-En mi habitación.

-Ya veo, bueno-se fue al cuarto de Aeris.

-Reno, espera…tengo que hablar contigo-dijo tratando de detener a Reno.

-Ahora no-y entro a la habitación.

-¿Reno?-y se bajo al salón principal.

-Hola Reno-dijo Yuffie alegremente, Reno se asomó por la puerta para ver que no hubiera nadie cerca.

-Que sínica eres-dijo acercándose a Yuffie.

-¿Qué?- dijo Yuffie abriendo mucho los ojos.

-De ti no me duele tanto, aún eres una desconocida, de Vincent de verdad me dolió- se acercó mas a Yuffie que estaba sentada sobre la cama, la tomo de las muñecas y la aventó a la cama, impidiendo que usara sus manos para tratar de quitarse-No te preocupes no pienso hacerte nada.

-Reno…¿qué te sucede?-dijo Yuffie completamente sorprendida tratando de zafarse de Reno.

-De verdad me interesas Yuffie, ahora te odio, tu te convertirás en mi esposa y que me estés engañando con mi hermano, solo han logrado que los odie profundamente y si me vengo de ustedes casándome contigo, lo haré, haré que la boda sea lo mas pronto posible, mañana si es preciso.

-¿Y que te hace creer que yo aceptaré?-dijo dándole un rodillaso a Reno en el estómago.

-JA, ou-dijo Reno levantándose del suelo- Yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa que se de mi regalada gana, YO SOY EL SIGUIENTE SUCESOR AL TRONO¡

-¿No es Vincent?-dijo Yuffie sorprendida levantándose de la cama.

-Ese imbécil, que va, él es adoptado y por eso mismo las leyes no permiten que los hijos adoptados sean los primeros sucesores, si acaso será el segundo, además a él no le importa eso, no hay ninguna razón para que no se haga lo que yo ordene.

-Pero tus padres no lo permitirán.

-Por Dios Yuffie, yo les diré de su relación clandestina a todo el mundo si no te casa conmigo, ¿sabes como afectara eso a tu país?

-S…si-dijo agachando la cabeza-pero si le explico a todos, puedes encontrar a alguien mejor para casarte, no necesariamente conmigo.

-Crees que será así de fácil-dijo enojado.

-¿Por qué dificultarnos las cosas, por favor Reno, podemos arreglar esto sin necesidad de armar un escándalo.

-¿Eres estúpida o que?-dijo lleno de odio.

-Tu no me insultas-trato de abofetearlo, pero Reno fue el que la abofeteó-Ahh¡, gritó Yuffie- no te permitiré que me golpes idiota¡

-No te permitiré que su camino sea fácil.

-YUFFIE¡-entró rápidamente Vincent al escuchar a Yuffie gritar.

-Vinnie¡-dijo ella.

-Jajaj, ¿vienes a rescatarla?, valla, ustedes si que me sorprenden, tanta cursilería de su parte me enferma.

-Reno, como te atreviste a golpear a una chica dijo acercándose a Yuffie.

-Estoy bien Vinnie, puedo defenderme sola-dijo furiosa.

-JAAJAJA, cada vez me gustas más Yuffie, ya quiero que llegue la hora de que seamos marido y mujer, ¿a ti no te alegra?

-Reno, ¿qué te sucede?-dijo Vincent sorprendido.

-Eres un completo imbécil hermano adoptado, te haces el inocente, los dos son iguales de malditos, los odio, los odiare por siempre, jaja los dejare para que se sigan burlando de mi a mis espaldas, ire a arreglar que mañana sea la boda, asi que prepárate Yuffie.

-Espera¡-dijo Vincent- Yo amo a Yuffie, perdóname pero, no puedo permitir que se case contigo, ahora ya sabes la verdad, ¿por qué no detienes este matrimonio?

-Eres completamente un idiota, sínico-dijo girando hacia la puerta- Siendo el siguiente heredero al trono tengo mas poder que tu, puedo gobernar sobre ti.

-Mis padres no te lo permitirán.

-JAJA, cuando me case con Yuffie yo subiré al trono, mis padres me lo han dicho, ellos ya quieren descansar de estar en el poder. Se sienten viejos y quieren que yo joven ahora gobierne bajo su tutela.

-No puede ser-dijo Vincent extremadamente sorprendido.

-Sabes bien que tu aún no tienes derecho a gobernar, todos están de mi lado, gracias al hechizo que les lancé a todos, soy muy listo, tu te ibas a casar con la princesa Lucrecia por la edad, pero ella murió, y yo el que sigue en la línea al trono, tengo la misa edad que Yuffie, es una suerte, ¿no?, supongo que intentarán huir, puse mucha seguridad para que los vigile, ahora vuelvo, pórtense bien en lo que regreso JAJAJA- se va de la habitación.

-Se ha vuelto un completo lunático¡-dijo Yuffie.

-Esto es mi culpa, lo entiendo.

-No¡, él ya lo sabe, nos debería dejar en paz, pero se obsesionó conmigo, no me quiero casar con él, te amo Vinnie, solo a ti y a nadie más, cada vez estoy más segura que te amo.

-Yuffie-la abrazó-Tenemos que escapar, ¿pero cómo?

-Nos tiene bien vigilados, ya estoy acostumbrada a estar vigila desde lejos y se como escabullirme, déjame reviso el panorama y encontrare una forma.

.-Bien…-dijo separándose de Yuffie.

-No sabía que fueras adoptado.

-No me gusta hablar de eso, yo soy un hijo Strife-dijo firmemente.

-Lo siento Vinnie.

-No te preocupes-dijo Vincent asomándose por la puerta de que no viniera Reno.

-LISTO¡- gritó Yuffie.

-Shh-le dijo Vincent tapando la boca de Yuffie.

-Puahh- le quitó la mano de la boca- lo siento jejeej, ya se como, mira- señaló a un hueco que había entre una torre y su habitación-ahí nadie nos podrá ver, podemos bajar por las escaleras y seguir la línea de la torre, hay muchos arbustos que nos cubrirán, después cuando lleguemos ahí, golpeamos a los guardias, no por nada practicó el combate-dijo con una gran sonrisa- después saltamos aquella barrera y salimos del castillo, seguramente hay guardias también fuera, los golpearemos también, correremos a través del pueblo y nos lanzaremos al mar, ¿sabes nadar?

-Si-contesto Vincent poniendo mucha atención al plan de Yuffie.

-Nadaremos hasta llegar a la Ciudad Cohete, de ahí tomaremos una nave y nos iremos a otro lugar lejos de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien, Yuffie conozco este castillo como la palma de mi mano, sígueme con cuidado y no te retrases, nos sacaré hasta el camino de la torre, vamos-tomo a Yuffie de la mano y salieron de la habitación, fueron esquivando a los guardias con gran agilidad, pronto llegaron al caminito indicado por Yuffie- ahora con cuidado, pasa tu primero- Yuffie se fue cuidadosamente por el caminito hasta llegar a donde estaban los guardias, Vincent salió antes que Yuffie y los comenzó a tacar, pero de una forma tal que no hicieran escándalo, uno de ellos logró golpear a Vincent y rápidamente Yuffie salió en su defensa.

-Gracias Yuffie.

-Es un placer mi amado Vinnie-dijo guiñándole el ojo.

Saltaron la barrera, y como Yuffie predijo, habían guardias cuidando las afueras del castillo los derribaron y salieron corriendo por el pueblo, varios guardias los seguían pero lograron escapar, una vez llegando a la orilla del mar, Yuffie se quitó los zapatos, su Kimono, abajo traía ropa de repuesto, obviamente más ligera que le kimono.

-Mujer precavida vale por dos-dijo viendo como Vincent se sorprendía de como Yuffie traía abajo del kimono más ropa.

-Bueno vamos entonces.

-VINCENT¡ YUFFIE¡-escucharon que alguien gritaba.

-¿Aeris?-dijeron ambos al unísono.

-Por favor espérenme…a mi Reno no me logró hechizar, le hice creer que si pero no, llévenme con ustedes-dijo Aeris jadeando.

-¿Ahora como le haremos?

-Traje conmigo un chocobo dorado-llamó de un chiflido a aquel chocobo que llego rápidamente hasta donde estaban-mujer precavida vale por dos-dijo Aeris sonriendo alegremente.

-¿Lo ves?- dijo Yuffie viendo a Vincent alegremente.

-Bueno rápido subamos, tu primero Aeris-dijo Vincent ayudando a su pequeña hermana a subir.-Ahora tu Yuffie.

-Gracias- dijo Yuffie, después subió él al chocobo y rápidamente salieron por el mar, lograron ver como varios soldados los seguían pero al llegar a la orilla del mar se detuvieron.

-Por suerte es el único chocobo dorado que hay-dijo Aeris y después lanzó un suspiro-pobres de nuestros padres y de tu padre Yuffie, no pudieron escapar del hechizo de Reno-dijo con tristeza.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos, pero ahora no es el momento-dijo Vincent.

-¿A dónde iremos?-preguntó Aeris.

-Ya no hay necesidad de ir a Ciudad Cohete, vamos al reino de Iciclo-dijo Yuffie firmemente y con el seño fruncido.

-Bien entonces, al reino de Iciclo-dijo Vincent que conducía al chocobo.

-Su alteza lograron huir-dijo un guardia.

-Esos idiotas creen que huirán de mí, los buscaré hasta por debajo de las rocas-dijo con una sonrisa maléfica.

Tardaron 2 horas en llegar ahí, hacía muchísimo frío, era un reino pequeño, estaba alejado de los demás reinos, no traba con ninguno, era un reino bastante fuerte para sobrevivir por su cuenta, pero no conocía a nadie del mundo exterior.

-Aquí nadie nos reconocerá-dijo Yuffie mientras los tres entraban en una cabaña de hospedaje.

-Buenas tardes-llamo Yuffie.

-Bienvenidos al reino de Iciclo, y a la cabaña de hospedaje Ice, ¿sus nombres?

-Tenemos que cambiarnos los nombres-susurró Vincent, se juntaron en círculo y comenzaron a pensar en sus nuevos nombres.

-Yo seré...Luna…-dijo Aeris levantando la mano.

-Bueno yo seré mmmmm, Mónica, ¿y tu Vinnie?

-Pues yo ammm Veta-dijo Vincent.

-Que nombre ¡, me guta -w-, dijo Yuffie, Vincent se sonrojo.

-¿Nombres?-dijo la señorita que atendía el luga.

-Somos Luna, Mónica y Veta-dijo Vincent señalando a cada uno.

-¿Apellidos?

-Ammm, pensó Vincent- Luna, Mónica y Veta Valentine señorita.

-Bien Valentine, listo, su habitación es la 18, tome la llave-dijo amablemente- la cuenta se cargará hasta el día en que se retiren, pero tengo que cobrarles al menos la primera noche, son 1000 giles.

-Aquí tiene-dijo Aeris sacando dinero de su monederito.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, pero tus padres son los que tienen que pagar.

-¿Padres?- dijeron Vincent y Yuffie merándose.

-Si papi, tú eres el que tiene que pagar-dijo en tono de burla.

-JAJAJ-rio Yuffie sonrojada.

-Bueno ya basta, vamos a la habitación-tomó a las dos de la mano y se fueron directo a su habitación.

-Que bueno que trajiste dinero Aeris.

-Sabría que ustedes no habrían tomado esa precaución, así que me tome la libertad de tomar el dinero que tu y yo tenemos ahorrado, que por cierto es bastante-dijo Aeris cruzando los brazos.

-¿Cómo sabías donde lo tenía guardado?=O=.

-EHHH, yo lo se todo hermanito jejeje-rio y tratando de cambiar el tema- ammm es un lindo sitio.

-Eres muy lista Aeris, chócalas- chocaron sus manos Yuffie y Aeris.

-Mis padres-dijo Vincent.

-No te preocupes volveremos a ayudarlos, ahora solo tenemos que concentrarnos más en que Reno no nos encuentre, de seguro nos buscará hasta los confines del mundo-dijo Yuffie recargándose en el hombro de Vincent.

-Tienes razón, no se rendirá-dijo abrazando a Yuffie.

-Se aman, ¿cierto?- pregunto curiosa Aeris.

-Bueno… emm… si-dijo Vincent.

-Me alegro por ustedes, pero ahora entiendo el por qué Reno se puso así jejej -dijo Aeris.

-Pues si, pero no se puede evitar, algún día tu te enamoraras-le dijo Yuffie levantando el dedo índice.

-Si sueño, con un romance como el de mis padres-dijo cerrando los ojos y juntando sus manos.

-¿Cómo se enamoraron tus padres?- dijo Yuffie curiosa.

-Pues mis padres se conocían desde pequeños, eran grandes amigos, pero mi madre se tuvo que ir a otro país, porque ella no era princesa pero, los mis abuelos no eran malos en ese aspecto, dejaban que mi padre se relacionara con los niños del pueblo, y mi padre sufrió mucho su ausencia, la extrañaba, solían escribirse cartas, se daban a entender que se amaban, pero ninguno se daba cuenta, así pasaron varios años y mi madre regresó, mi padre hizo una gran fiesta de bienvenido y le declaró su amor y le propuso matrimonio, mi madre acepto rápidamente, tuvieron algunos problemillas, pero lograron que su amor triunfara y se casaron y bueno nos tienes aquí.

-Que bonito-dijo Yuffie dando un gran suspiro- ya verá que tu tendrás un romance igual o mas precioso que el de tus padres-dijo Yuffie alegremente.

-Gracias.

-Vinnie-dijo al sentir como Vincent la abrazaba.

-Te amo Yuffie-le dijo.

-Bueno emm voy tantito al baño, ahora vuelvo, se fue de la habitación, pero Vincent y Yuffie ni cuenta se dieron estaban concentrados en lo suyo (XD).

-Yo también Vinnie, gracias por no dejarme sola-dijo acariciando el rostro de Vincent.

-Jamás te dejaré sola-la besó dulcemente, disfrutando cada segundo de estar por fin juntos.

-Oye-dijo Yuffie separándose de Vincent.

-¿Dime?-dijo Vincent besando la frente de Yuffie.

-Tenemos que buscar trabajo.

-Tienes razón, no viviremos toda la vida del dinero que trajo Aeris, ese algún día se terminará.

-Mañana empezamos a buscar empleo, tenemos que ser lo mas normales que podamos, si no hacemos nada, sospecharan de nosotros y estaremos en problemas si Reno nos encuentra.

-Si tenemos que ser cuidadosos, ¿pero quien cuidará a Aeris?

-Pues buscaré un empleo donde estemos la dos, algo no muy complicado, para que Aeris me pueda ayudar.

-Aeris es muy inteligente-dijo Vincent.

-Si, mucho, ¿por cierto, donde esta?

-Aeris-llamo Vinvent.

-Creo que salió.

-Anda vamos a buscarla, no se vaya a perder-tomo a Yuffie de la manos y salieron de la habitación.

-Aeris estaba en el salón principal, jugando con unos niños, que era una espacie de sala, con muchas pieles y cuadros de árboles y en una de las paredes una gran chimenea.

-Que lugar tan acogedor-dijo Yuffie.

-Hola, papi, hola mami-dijo Aeris saludándolos desde su lugar, Yuffie y Vincent se sonrojaron como un jitomate.

-¿Por qué te fuiste de la habitación….Luna?-dijo Vincent acercándose a ella y recordando sus nuevos nombres.

-Lo, me sentí mal tercio, y no me iba a ir a quedar 2 horas en el baño, así que mejor decidí salir a conocer el lugar n-n- dijo Aeris.

-No debes salirte así, antes nos tienes que avisar y nosotros venimos contigo.

-Si papi-dijo Aeris burlonamente.

-Deja de llamarme papá, ¿quieres?- dijo entre dientes.

-OHH¡ vamos, ¿no te hace sentir que tu y Yuffie ya están casado?-le dijo en secreto, Vincent volteo a ver a Yuffie, ella le hizo un salidito con la mano y Vincent se sonrojo completamente-¿Ves?-dijo Aeris y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno iré a comprar abrigos para los tres ahora regreso, las dos pórtense bien-dijo Vincent- Aeris, dame algo de mi dinero, por favor-le susurró Vincent.

-Claro, toma-le susurró igual Aeris.

-Gracias- se levantó y se dirigió a la salida.

-Te vas con cuidado cielo-le dijo Yuffie levantando la mano y moviéndola despidiéndose de Vincent, se reía por dentro, Vincent se sonrojo y se fue- JAJAJA, me encantá cuando se sonroja- dijo Yuffie muy contenta.

-Por donde comenzamos la búsqueda su alteza.

-Empiecen por los reinos cercanos y váyanse alejándose del continente, tienen que encontrarlos, ¿verdad padres?

-Por supuesto Reno, Yuffie es tuya, no debes permitirle a Vincent que se salga con la suya-dijeron Cloud y Tifa la unísono, bajo el hechizo de Reno.

-¿Usted que opina emperador Godo?

-Trae a Yuffie de vuelta y cásate lo más pronto posible con ella-dijo Godo también bajo el hechizo de Reno.

-JAJAJA, no me ganarán idiotas-dijo Reno tratando de reír bien, peor no podía.

-Aquí venden ropa-dijo Vincent viendo una tienda llena de abrigos.

-Bien amm, este es para Aeris, este para mí, y…¿cuál le llevo a Yuffie?

-¿Este es lindo, deberías llevarlo?-dijo una chica joven rubia de cabello corto, con un mechón del lado derecho más largo que el resto de su cabello y ojos color miel…

* * *

><p><strong>Espero haber descrito bien a la chica que ha aparecido para que sepan de quien se trata XDXD, me guta el nombre que se puso Vincent XD, no se que significa pero esta bueno, no? XDXD, bueno gracias por leer mi fic y dejar Reviews, ya es tarde me tengo que ir a dormir =.=, hasta el siguiente cap, salu2 ;D<strong>


	8. Empezando Una Nueva Vida

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**jjejejejej ahora si me tarde más en subir el cap, pero la tarea no me dejaba ¬¬, bueno este cap esta ammm como decirlo más trankilo? XP, espero no se aburran con este cap, espero en el siguiente cap haya más acción XDXDXD, un agradecimiento especial a carolinaff por estarme ayudando con mi fic ^^, tambn graxias por sus reviews ^^. bueno ya al cap lol, ya estan empezando a aparecer más personajes y ahh¡ tengo una buena idea para Vincent, y para otro personaje ok, ya hable demaciado ^^U, disfruten el cap.**

**Los personajes k akí aparecen, no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Square Enix :).**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Empezando una nueva vida.<strong>

-Este es lindo, deberías llevarlo-dijo una chica joven rubia de cabello corto, con un mechón del lado derecho más largo que el resto de su cabello y ojos color miel.

-Gra…gracias-dijo Vincent tomando el abrigo.

-De nada-dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa-¿llevaras esos tres?-dijo señalando los abrigos que Vincent cargaba en las manos, no crees que es muy poco abrigador, digo hay días súper fríos.

-Pues…creo que tienes razón-dijo Vincent con cierta indiferencia, "esto de Reno me tiene muy estresado"-pensó.

-Mira tenemos abrigos gruesos de piel, bastante abrigadores, cuestan más pero valen la pena-le mostró aquellos abrigos a Vincent.

-Estás haciendo publicidad, ¿no es verdad?-dijo Vincent secamente.

-Pues mira, se ve obvio que tu no eres de aquí, así que quería mostrarte lo mejor que hay, la gente que ya vivimos aquí, ya estamos acostumbrados al frío así que no necesitamos tanto de estos abrigos-le explicó.

-MMM-fue lo único que dijo Vincent.

-No tienes que ser tan serio, no muerdo-dijo riéndose burlonamente.

-…-.

-JAJAJ, bueno, ¿te llevaras los abrigos que te recomendé?

-Supongo-dijo tomando aquellos abrigos.

-Ven, yo te cobro-le dijo indicándole con la mano donde estaba la caja, le cobró y guardó en bolsas los abrigos.

-Aquí tienes-dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias-tomó las bolsas y se dirigió a la salida, pero se detuvo cuando vio un letrero de "Se solicita empleada".

-Disculpa-dijo yendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica que lo había atendido.

-Dígame…oh eres tu de nuevo… ¿qué se te ofrece?-dijo tomando la actitud de Vincent.

-Me podrías informar sobre el empleo que están ofreciendo-dijo de una forma menos fría.

-Pues, que mas que claro, estamos solicitando una empleada, mujer-dijo con una indiferencia tal que Vincent se molestó.

-Si no me quieres decir, no me digas…le puedo preguntar a alguien más-dijo algo molesto.

-¿Ya ves lo que se siente?-dijo comenzando a reír.

-¿Disculpa?-dijo molesto.

-JAJAJ, no te enojes, así me estabas hablando tu hace un momento, quería que supieras como se siente que te hablen así- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Vincent.

-No tienes ningún derecho.

-Tu tampoco-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno ¿me vas a decir o no?-dijo con un tono molesto.

-No hasta que me lo preguntes bien-dijo girándose, dándole la espalda a Vincent.

-Vaya¡, lo que me faltaba-dijo después dio un suspiro.

-Veta¡-se escuchó la voz de Yuffie entrando a la tienda junto con Aeris.

-¿Qué hacen aquí con esas cobijas?-preguntó Vincent volteando a verlas.

-Es que nos aburrimos de estar en la cabaña y decidimos venir a buscarte n-n-dijo Aeris mientras ambas se acercaban a él.

-¿Y las cobijas?

-No es más que obvio que tenemos frío-dijo Yuffie de manera obvia-Oh, buenas tardes-dijo Yuffie al ver a la chica de cabello rubio.

-Buenas tardes señorita-le respondió girándose hacia ellos.

-Buenas tardes-dijo Aeris muy alegre.

-Buenas tardes pequeña-dijo ella agachando su mirada hacia Aeris.

-¿Ya compraste los abrigos?-dijo Yuffie tomando la mano de Vincent, él se sonrojó, a pesar del frío la mano de Yuffie era muy cálida.

-Si, toma, toma tú también Aeris.

-Gracias-dijeron ambas al unísono y poniéndose los abrigos.

-De nada-dijo y voltea a ver de nuevo a la muchacha que lo atiende. Ella lo mira de forma retadora.

-¿Me hablarás bien?

-Está bien, perdona-dijo Vincent y luego suspira.

-¿Qué nos perdimos?-pregunta Yuffie extrañada.

-Tu novio se porto grosero conmigo y le regrese la grosería para que viera lo que se siente-dijo cruzando los brazos, Yuffie voltea a verlo y le pregunta.

-¿Eso es cierto Vinnie?

-Ya le pedí disculpas-dijo Vincent seriamente.

-No debes ser grosero con las personas, y menos con las personas desconocidas.

-Ya, no me regañes-dijo molesto.

-AWWWW¡ eres tan lindo cuando te molestas-Yuffie se lanza sobre él abrazándolo del cuello, Vincent se sonroja y la abraza.

-Ejem.

-Oh!, lo siento jejeje-dijo Yuffie sin soltar a Vincen.

-Bueno…."suspiro"… ¿podrías por favor informarme sobre el trabajo que están ofreciendo?

-¿Ves que fácil es?-dijo la chica rubia extendiendo los brazos.

-¬¬- hizo esa expresión Vincent con Yuffie aún colgada de su cuello.

-Pues mira solicitamos gente de preferencia joven, menores de 16 no contratamos, que tenga algo de experiencia en ventas, con esto me refiero, que sepa tratar a la gente, no como tu…

-=.=.

-Y como el letrero dice, solicitamos personal del sexo femenino, con un horario de 12 am. A 8 pm. Con 1 hora de almuerzo y una paga de 200 guiles a la semana.

-¿Le estás consiguiendo empleo a mami?-dijo lindamente Aeris.

-Ya te dije que dejaras eso-le susurro Vincent.

-Que lindo de tu parte Vinnie-le dijo Yuffie-estás en todo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-preguntó la muchacha interrumpiéndolos.

-Tengo 19.

-Bien, ¿has trabajado antes?

-No jejeje, pero se relacionarme con la gente.

-Pues bueno tendríamos que ponerte a prueba para ver si te quedas con el puesto, bueno solo si te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa, solo que tengo que cuidar a la pequeña y no tengo con quien dejarla, así que si pudieras…ver la...forma de que pudiera estar aquí conmigo.

-Pues, te he dicho que menores de 16 no se contratan-dijo mirando a Aeris.

-VAMOS¡-dijo en un tono que hizo que todos se sobresaltaran-lo siento jejeje, solo le falta la mitad de años para tener 16.

-¿Y eso que? ¬¬U-dijo ella.

-Pues bueno, ya tiene la suficiente edad para ayudar.

-Déjame preguntarle al gerente-se mete a un cuarto, en donde en la puerta hay un letrero que dice "Gerente".

-Espero que nos diga que si-dijo Yuffie.

-Yuffie….-dijo Vincent ya algo cansado de tener a Yuffie colgada de su cuello.

-Dime-dijo ella alegremente.

-Podrías…

-Jejeje perdona.

-No te preocupes…no se si sea bueno que me llames Vinnie en público.

-Cierto, pero no puedo evitarlo-dijo mientras Vincent se ponía su abrigo.

-Debemos ser cuidadosos, no podemos confiarnos, estoy seguro de que Reno no descansará hasta dar con nosotros.

-Hmmm-expresó Yuffie.

-Te quiero-dijo Vincent dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también-lo abraza.

-Oigan, sigo aquí-dijo Aeris que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, solo escuchando lo que decían.

-Perdona Aeris-le contestó Vincent, mientras la chica salía de aquella oficina con un hombre igualmente de cabello rubio corto, de traje blanco.

-Él es el gerente de la tienda Rufus Shinra.

-Es un gusto conocerlos-contestó él muy amablemente.

-Buenas tardes-respondieron los tres.

-Así que están interesadas en el empleo.

-Pues si, pero ammm, ¿podría ella estar conmigo?, no tengo ningún pariente con quién dejarla-dijo Yuffie un poco nerviosa de que le dijeran que no.

.-MMM.

-¿Qué dice jefe?

-Ponlas a prueba y ya veremos, me tengo que retirar, que empiecen mañana Elena, espero pongan todo de su parte para que se queden con el empleo.

-Muchas gracias!-dijo Yuffie muy contenta.

-¿Cuáles son sus nombres?-preguntó el jefe antes de retirarse.

-Somos Luna, Veta y Mónica Valentine-dijo Yuffie señalando a cada uno.

-¡¿Valentine?-preguntaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto Vincent preocupado.

-Bueno es que aparte de la familia real, nadie más tiene ese apellido en este país-le respondió Elena.

-Debe ser una coincidencia, nosotros no somos de aquí-respondió Vincent más calmado.

-SI, pero es extraño-siguió Elena-¿no les dijeron nada cuando llegaron?

-No.

-De seguro no se dieron cuenta, muy pocos conocemos bien a bien a la realeza de nuestro país, no se dejan ver mucho, pero nos gobiernan bien, pero es raro.

-Ya déjalos Elena-le regaño su jefe.

-Lo siento-dijo ella y su jefe se fue a su oficina y antes de entrar.

-Buenas tardes.

-Hasta mañana-dijo Yuffie con mucha familiaridad.

-Bueno ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Vincent.

-Bien, nos vemos ammm, Elena, ¿cierto?-dijo Yuffie.

-Si es un gusto conocerlos-dijo ella muy contenta-las espero mañana, lleguen a las 12 am.

-Ok, gracias-dijo Yuffie y los tres se retiraron de la tienda.

-Que extraño que se apelliden así-dijo ella para sí misma.

-Que personas tan agradables-dijo Yuffie mientras caminaba de la mano de Vincent del lado derecho, al lado izquierdo de él caminaba también de su mano Aeris.

-De verdad parecemos una familia-comento Aeris.

-Somos una familia-afirmó Yuffie.

-Vincent esta sonrojado-dijo Aeris en tono de burla.

-No empieces-dijo Vincent de forma amenazante deteniéndose el trio.

-No me das miedo, si eso es lo que pretendes ¬¬.

-Pues deberías.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-río Yuffie-lo siento, son geniales, que lindo es tener hermanos.

-Puedes tratarme como una hermana Yuffie-le dijo Aeris tomándola de las manos.

-Gracias Aeris-le respondió Yuffie-Gracias por conseguirnos el empleo Vinnie.

-Pues, yo no se los conseguí en realidad-comentó él mientras los tres retomaban el camino-yo solo pregunte

-Pero si tú no te hubieras fijado no sabríamos sobre ese empleo, y de tal vez una buena oportunidad laboral-dijo Aeris.

-Eres demasiado propia Aeris-le dijo Yuffie levantando una ceja.

-Perdón, es que escuche eso de papá y supuse que esto quedaría bueno para decir en este momento jejej.

-Bueno ya, ahora yo soy quien tiene que conseguir empleo.

-Pero ya es un poco tarde empiezas mañana, ahora vamos a comer algo, ¿si?-dijo Yuffie con cara tierna.

-¿A dónde vamos a comer?-dijo Vincent.

-En la cabaña hay un pequeño restaurante podemos ir ahí-dijo ella dando saltitos.

-Bueno vamos allá-dijo Vincent tomando la mano de Yuffie y de Aeris de nuevo.

Regresaron a la cabaña, fueron a comer a aquel restaurante indicado por Yuffie, se sentaron en su mesa y ordenaron, todo iba tranquilamente, Yuffie se portaba muy cariñosa con Vincent, él le correspondía pero menos que ella, no quería que los miraran, pero fue sorprendido al ver como mucha gente en el restaurante los miraba detenidamente, y empezaban a hablarse al oído, pero lo más extraño fue cuando noto que las miraras no eran por como se portaban como pareja.

-No me gusta que nos miren así-dijo Vincent mirando a su alrededor.

-A mi no me importa-dijo Yuffie mientras disfrutaba de su comida-¿será por lo que dijo Elena?

-Puede ser-dijo Vincent comiendo cauteloso, tratando de no llamar más la atención.

-Habiendo tantos apellidos, tenias que elegir ese-dijo Aeris en forma de reclamo.

-No sabía que ese apellido lo llevaba la familia real de este país-dijo él de manera obvia.

-Hmm-no tenía más para decir.

Siguieron comiendo, pero las miradas de los huéspedes y gente del pueblo que se iban y llegaban no desaparecían, se mantenían firmes hacia ellos, como si fueran una plaga o algo así.

-Ya me estoy hartando de esto-dijo Vincent, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia, pero Yuffie a quien al principio no le importaba ahora le molestaba y bastante y antes de que pudiera continuar Vincent diciendo algo se levanto de la mesa y grito.

-¡¿QUÉE, TENEMOS MONOS EN LA CARA O QUÉ?¡-dijo Yuffie mirando a todos, las personas presentes se callaron y solo la miraban sorprendidos.

-Yuffie tranquilízate-susurró Vincent.

-Es que ya me harté- le respondió Yuffie.

-Lo mejor será que nos vayamos-dijo Vincent levantándose y tomando a Yuffie de los hombros.

Vincent pidió la cuenta, rápidamente el mesero se las llevo, y una vez pagada la cuenta se fueron a su cuarto, todas la miradas del lugar los siguieron hasta que llegaron a su cuarto.

-AGGGG, que gente tan insoportable-dijo Yuffie abriendo la puerta de la habitación violentamente.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Aeris mientras los tres entraban al cuarto.

-Si, debemos actuar con cautela, y no llamar mucho la atención-dijo Vincent sentándose sobre la cama que esta a lado de la ventana.

-Son las 7 pm, ¿que deberíamos hacer?-preguntó Yuffie, viendo el reloj del buró que se encontraba en medio de las dos camas.

-Estoy muy cansado, lo mejor será que yo duerma un rato-dijo Vincent recostándose en la cama.

-Yo también-dijo Aeris lanzando un bostezo y quitándose los zapatos.

-Yuffie tu dormirás con Aeris y no salgas sola del cuarto.

-Que personas tan más aburridas ¬¬-dijo Yuffie sentándose en la cama a lado de Aeris, espero a que ambos se quedaran dormidos y salió de la habitación, empezó a explorar el lugar, tropezó con varias personas, se disculpó y siguió buscando algo interesante para hacer, dio con una terraza, desde donde se podía ver un hermoso paisaje nocturno, en frente un bosque profundo, repleto de nieve, a lo lejos el Cráter del Norte, abajo el pueblo con gente caminando por las calles, a la derecha un enorme palacio que parecía de cristal, el cielo con algo de niebla, pero se podía apreciar el cielo estrellado, se recargó sobre el barandal y cerro por un momento los ojos, sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro.

-Te dije que no salieras sola-dijo Vincent acercándose a ella.

-¿Vinnie?... ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-dijo volteándolo a verlo.

-Pues preguntando si te habían visto, y por tu aroma-dijo sonrojándose.

-¿Por mi aroma?, que buen olfato tienes-dijo riendo.

-Bueno…yo…siempre tengo tu aroma presente y pues solo que cuanto más me acercaba aquí más lo olía-explicó él tomando la mano de Yuffie-encontraste un buen lugar, es bastante tranquilo y tiene una buena vista, necesito un lugar así para tranquilizarme.

-¿Te sientes mal por lo de Reno, no?

-Si, bastante.

-¿Necesitas estar solo?

-Más de lo que he estado solo durante estos cuatro años, no gracias, con estar contigo me es suficiente para encontrar paz, pero no me gusta que más gente nos esté mirando.

-Incluyendo a Aeris-dijo ella en tono bromista.

-Es un caso diferente, es mi hermana y la quiero mucho, y me tranquiliza tanto que este bien, estar con ella también me tranquiliza.

-Bueno, eso me alegra, por que imagínate, ¿qué harías en todo caso, si no estuviera yo?-dijo riendo.

-Moriría-dijo el bastante serio.

-Espera, lo dije de broma, no lo tomes tan enserio-se sorprendió por la forma en como le respondió Vincent.

-No quiero volver a perder a alguien que amo.

-Jejje Vinnie-dijo acariciando la mejilla fría de Vincent, él tomo su mano y la apretó.

-Nunca me dejes Yuffie.

-Yo también te pido, no te exijo eso-dijo sonriendo, Vincent la acerca más a él y le da un beso, la abraza con fuerza, el beso se prolonga, se vuelve un beso más dulce y apasionado, Vincent no la quería soltar, pero Yuffie lo alejo un poco de él.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurra Vincent.

-Nada…solo…que…esto es tan romántico- dijo abrazando a Vincent.

-Yuffie -

-No me veas Vinnie-dijo ocultando su rostro entre su cabello y la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Por qué?-con una mano tomo el mentón de Yuffie y levantó su rostro para verla a los ojos-¿por qué estas tan roja?

-Pues…pu...pues por esta atmósfera-dijo jugando con sus dedos.

-Me alegra entonces que hayas dado con este lugar-dijo abrazando a Yuffie.

-Ya me dio algo de sueño-dijo cerrando sus ojos.

-Vámonos pues a dormir-dijo separándose de Yuffie.

Regresaron a su cuarto, Yuffie se recostó a lado de Aeris y se quedó profundamente dormida, Vincent la observó por un rato y después se durmió.

Al día siguiente Yuffie y Aeris, se alistaron desayunaron y se fueron a su prueba, Vincent las llevo hasta aquella tienda, se despidió de ambas y comenzó a deambular por todo el pueblo en busca de algún empleo.

-Espero encontrar algo pronto-se dijo a sí mismo, siguió caminando mirando el piso hasta que tropezó con un hombre alto moreno de cabello negro, musculoso, con traje negro-Oye¡ fíjate por donde caminas &%$?-expresó aquel hombre furioso.

-Quién te crees para hablarme así-le dijo Vincent molesto por como ese hombre le habló.

-Tu tuviste la culpa por torrrrrrrrrrrrrrrpe-le dijo él casi escupiendo las palabras.

-No te permitiré que me insultes-le dijo Vincent con una mirada retadora.

-¿Qué?, ¿quieres pelear vampiro estúpido?-le respondió él.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-le dijo Vincent sacando su pistola de su abrigo.

-WOOOOO VAYA! Dijo levantado su brazo derecho en el cual tenía un arma que le cubría hasta antes del antebrazo, de ella sale un rayito de color verde-vamos, ataca.

-Aquí no, podríamos herir a alguien-dijo para después dar un largo salto al cielo cayendo sobre un techo de una casa cercana y comenzó a saltar por todos los techos de las casa para salir del pueblo (es bastante hábil X3), aquel hombre lo siguió, llegaron al bosque de Iciclo, que queda detrás del pueblo.

-Supongo que aquí estará bien-dijo viendo a alrededor.

-Bien entonces, comencemos-dijo aquel hombre poniéndose en pose de batalla.

-No me subestimes.

-Claro que no vampiro, pero preocuparte por como terminarás-dijo lanzando una gran risota que molesto a Vincent.

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Vincent…...

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno akí termina el cap,<strong> ** espero le haya gustado y no los haya aburrido XP, graxias de nuevo por sus reviews y por leer mi fic ^^.**

**Hasta el siguiente cap salu2**


	9. Primer Día de Prueba

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**Wolla wollaaa¡ :D, perdonen la demora por acutualizar, esque estoy en examenes parciales DX, pero hoy sali tempris de la escuela y no me dejaron tarea (wiii! XD) así que me puse a escribir :3, aki les traigo el cap 9, espero lo disfruten, este cap habla mas que nada de la amistad que empiezan a entablar con Elena :D, y hace su primer aparición un personaje al cual le omití descripción e.e, pero espero con la poca pero poca información que se da de él, sepan kien es XD. bueno ya me callo, espero les guste el cap ^^.**

**Los personajes y lugares (exceptuando a la perrita de Elena que es de mi invención XD) no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix :D.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: Primer día de prueba.<strong>

-Eso lo veremos-dijo Vincent, se lanzó sobre él para darle una patada pero la esquivó.

-JA-rio el y le dispara a Vincent, él también esquiva el ataque y de igual manera le dispara, fue una batalla de muchos disparos, trataban también de darse golpes, pero ambos eran muy rápidos, hasta que Vincent logra acertar un puñetazo en el estómago de aquel hombre, pero se repuso pronto y siguieron, el enojo que ambos desprendían iba cada vez aumentando más y más…

-Me sorprende eres fuerte-le dijo él hombre jadeando un poco.

-Hmm-fue lo que dijo Vincent.

-JAJAJAJA, que poco expresivo eres, pero se ve en tus ojos la furia-le dijo señalándolo como si fuera poca cosa

-….-.

-Esta bien vampiro idiota continuemos-dijo como burlándose de Vincent, que en sí a Vincent no le daba importancia a sus palabras, pero el estrés y el enojo consigo mismo por lo de Reno, le hacían sentir ganas de desquitarlas con alguien y ¿por qué no con este hombre que lo estaba insultando?, pensó él. Y continuaron así por un buen rato, los disparos se escuchaban en el pueblo, lo que causó que la población se asustara, un hombre de cabello negro largo y una marca en la frente se dirigió hasta el lugar de los hechos y vio como aquellos hábiles sujetos luchaban y los interrumpió.

-BARRET!- gritó.

El susodicho se detuvo en seco y volteo a ver quien lo llamaba hasta que dio con la persona y dijo.

-¿Tseng?

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-dijo acercándose a él, Vincent vio esto y solo se dispuso a escuchar lo que tenían que decirse.

-Él me retó-dijo Barret, en su defensa-además ¿quien te crees tu para venir a detenerme?-le expresó molesto.

-Sabes que tenemos prohibido armar escándalos como estos- le dijo el tal Tseng y molestó agrego-soy tu superior.

-Sólo porque apenas ayer te acaban de nombrar jefe del escuadrón de protección de la realeza de Iciclo, &%$#.

-Ten cuidado con tus palabras Barret, sabes que puedo despedirte.

-No te atreverías-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-No me retes.

-Cállate ya!-le grito Barret.

-Y tú-le llama Tseng a Vincent.

-…-se quedo en su lugar Vincent, Tseng se acercó a él-¿Quién eres tú?

-Me llamo Vinc…..Veta Valentine-le dijo él apunto de revelar su verdadero nombre-¿y usted, más bien ustedes quienes son?-preguntó Vincent con calma.

-Somos el escuadrón de protección de la realeza de Iciclo.

-Que bien, supongo que nuestra batalla ha terminado-dijo mirando a Barret, que estaba haciendo muecas-me largo de aquí-empieza a caminar pero Tseng lo detiene.

-Espera.

-¿Qué quiere?-le dijo Vincent sin mirarlo, tratando de no mostrarle mucha importancia.

-Tienes buen manejo de esa arma de fuego y eres hábil, lo he visto.

-Si ¿y qué?-le dijo Vincent aun dándole la espalda.

-¿No te interesaría trabajar para nosotros?

-…-Vincent se queda pensativo-"trabajar, de guardia de la realeza, no creo que sea buena idea, estaría muy expuesto".

-Se te pagará bien por tu trabajo y dependiendo de tus habilidades, necesitamos gente como tu, te haríamos unas cuantas pruebas para confirmar tus aptitudes, y si eres bueno te contrataremos.

-"No lo busque, este empleo llego a mí, podría intentarlo, y ver que pasa, si no me convence no lo tomo, pero si sí, pues….ya veremos, no debo desaprovechar la oportunidad", Esta bien.

-Excelente, ve mañana al palacio real de Iciclo, Barret te estará esperando en la entrada y te llevará al lugar de pruebas.

-Bien- y se va directo al pueblo.

-¿Valentine eh?-susurró Tseng- Barret¡, ven aquí¡

Mientras tanto con Yuffie y Aeris…

-Bien, lo único que tienen que hacer es acomodar la ropa en lo estantes y percheros acomodados por tallas, no mezclen la ropa, ¿bien?-dijo Elena indicándoles a Yuffie y Aeris lo que tienen que hacer.

-Sí-respondieron ambas muy alegres.

-Bien, yo estoy en la caja, en un rato más llegaran la otra persona que trabaja aquí, así que no se preocupen de tener que hacer todo, suele venir gente importante, amm aquí no son tan sangrones para mandar a su gente de servicio, pero también se da el caso, así ustedes solo concéntrense en su trabajo, ¿si?

-Ok-dijo Yuffie, entonces ambas se pusieron a acomodar la ropa, llega la otra persona que ahí trabaja y se presentaron, conversan mientras hacen su trabajo, también Elena se integra a las conversaciones, al parecer se llevan bien.

-Y… ¿por qué decidieron mudarse a Iciclo?-pregunta Elena, Yuffie casi se cae de la pequeña escalera en la que estaba subida, y a Aeris se le caen de las manos algunas prendas-¿pregunte algo malo?

-NO….jejeje-dijo Yuffie algo nerviosa.

-¿Entonces?-sigue Elena.

-Puu…eeesss…porque ammm queríamos alejarnos de algunos problemas que tenemos en el lugar de donde venimos-dijo para después agachar la cabeza.

-Oooo ya veo….¿y de donde vienen?

-De….-iba a continuar Yuffie pero Aeris le gana en contestar.

-De Nibelheim-dijo Aeris muy tranquilamente.

-Me gustaría viajar por el mundo-dijo Elena recargándose sobre el mostrador-¿Y cómo es?-pregunta con gran interés.

-Es un pueblo no muy grande, pero muy bello, los montes Nivel son enormes y bueno los conozco, solo por fuera, he querido explorar pero no me dejan.

-Me gustaría conocerlo-dijo Elena con algo de nostalgia en su mirada-Oye Yuffie.

-¿Si?-dijo Yuffie.

-¿Enserio tu y ese chico frío, son los padres de Luna?

-¡¿QUÉ¡?-respondió Yuffie sonrojada, por suerte ya se había bajado de la escalerita que sino santo porrazo que se hubiera dado (XD)-no….no somos sus padres….-dijo bastante apenada.

-¿Entonces, por qué ella los llama padres?-dijo Elena sorprendida.

-Pues porque le gusta molestar a su hermano jejeje-dijo Yuffie, mientras veía como Aeris se reía.

-¿Entonces el y Luna son hermanos?

-Sep-dijo Yuffie.

-¿Y tu y él…son esposos, novios?-dijo Elena, haciendo que Yuffie se sonrojara de nuevo, Aeris la miraba con mirada que reflejaba tristeza pero después alegría.

-Pues…novios-dijo Yuffie para luego en su mente pensar-"bueno él precisamente no me ha dicho si somos novios, pero ammm yo puedo decir que sí, le diré eso ahora que lo vea".y luego sonrió.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Veta-respondió Yuffie.

-Ahhh tiene un nombre no muy común-dijo Elena levantando una ceja.

-Pues si pero que se le va a hacer-rió Yuffie,

-¿Y entonces quienes son los padres de Luna y los tuyos Mónica?

-Pues tanto mis padres como sus padres se quedaron en Nibelheim-dijo Yuffie agachando la cabeza al igual que Aeris.

-Oooo ya veo-dijo Elena notando que ese tema las ponía tristes así que prefirió cambiar el tema.

Así pasó el tiempo, platicaban y atendían a los clientes que llegaban, Yuffie y Aeris se sentían muy cómodas, con ese empleo, podían olvidarse por un momento de todos los problemas que traían cargando, hasta que llego la hora de almorzar.

-Bueno ya es su hora de comida, solo tienen una hora-dijo Elena-¿quieren ir a comer conmigo?

-¡Claro¡-responde Yuffie poniéndose su abrigo-Vamos.

Salieron las tres de la tienda, esperaron a que Elena cerrara y se fueron a un restaurante que estaba enfrente de la tienda.

-Bueno, no caminamos mucho, pero este restaurante es muy bueno ya verán :D.

-Esta bien, bueno entremos que ya tengo mucha hambre-dijo Yuffie.

-Ay Mónica-rio Aeris.

-¿Ves como no es mi hija?-rio Yuffie.

-Jajaja bueno entremos-dijo Elena para luego entrar las tres, pidieron una mesa, se sentaron y vieron la carta.

-Wooo, hay muchas cosas-dijo Aeris.

-Pidan lo que quieran, la comida es muy buena-las tres ordenaron y mientras esperaban a que les lleven la comida, siguen conversando.

-Y dinos Elena-dijo Yuffie.

-¿Si, qué pasa?

-¿Y a ti te gusta alguien?-pregunto recargado sus codos sobre la mesa y recargando su cara sobre sus manos entrelazadas.

-Bueno…yo…pues me gustaba alguien pero ya no…-dijo Elena agachando la cabeza.

-¿y por qué ya no te gusta?-pregunto Aeris.

-Bueno pues…él me rechazó…pero ya no importa, ya vendrá alguien más, no me debo rendir por eso-sonríe Elena.

-Así se habla Elena-dijo Yuffie golpeando la espalda de Eelena.

-Si jejej =.=-se soba la espalda.

-¿Y tu Luna tienes novio?-pregunta Elena con picardía en su mirada.

-Pues no…mi papá no me deja-dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Tu papá es celoso?

-Jjejej pues sí, y mis hermanos también son muy sobreprotectores conmigo-dijo Aeris.

-¿Tienes otro hermano?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Emm sip-dijo mientras volteaba a ver como Yuffie entrecerraba los ojos con tristeza.

-¿Y no vino con ustedes?

-No, no vino se quedó en Nibelheim-contesta Yuffie.

-Ya veo-responde Elena, se hace un momento de silencio, en ese momento llega la comida y la tres tranquilamente comienzan a comer, Elena rompe el silencio preguntando cosas triviales.

Con Vincent (XD).

-Hmm…se fueron a comer, quien sabe a donde se habrán ido, uff bueno iré a ver que como, sirve que conozco este lugar- se va de la tienda y comienza a recorrer Iciclo, camina y voltea a ver las tiendas, casas, etc. que hay ahí, se queda impresionado con la belleza de ese país, y pasa por su mente sus padres, el padre de Yuffie, Reno-Reno, perdóname Reno-susurra para sí.

-Hey tu¡-se escucha una voz cerca.

-¿Eh?- voltea buscando el origen del grito.

-¿Podrías darme permiso?

-Ah-Vincent se dio cuenta de que estaba parado enfrente de la entrada de un hotel impidiendo el paso-lo siento-de hace a un lado.

-Gracias-avanzó un poco y se detuvo, voltea a ver a Vincent, Vincent lo ve extrañado y le dice.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

-Yo a ti te conozco-dijo acercándose a Vincent.

-¿A mi?-dijo sorprendido-"ahora que lo pienso, este niño a mi también se me hace conocido"-piensa.

-Si…hmmm-pone su mano sobre su barbilla y observa detenidamente a Vincent, Vincent se pone algo nervioso y sobre su cabeza una gotita de anime (XD)-¡Aahhhh ya sé¡-dijo golpeando la palma de su mano derecha con su puño de la mano izquierda-¡tu eres el príncipe Vincent de Nibelheim¡-dijo sonriente.

-¡Cállate¡-dijo Vincent tapándole la boca-¿tú eres el príncipe de Gongaga, no?-dijo Vincent sin soltarlo, aquel niño pataleaba para zafarse de Vincent-¿Si lo eres, no?-vuelve a preguntar, el niño deja de moverse y tranquilamente acienta con la cabeza-Bien-Vincent lo suelta.

-Puaahh, óyeme ¿cómo te atreves a tratarme así?-reclama el niño.

-Lo siento, no puedo permitir que me reconozcan.

-Lo dices por lo que paso en Nibelheim, ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunta sorprendido.

-A la noticia de que tú y la princesa Yuffie de Wutai habían escapado de Nibelheim-explica-pero bueno yo no sé bien que fue lo que ocurrió, pero mira te vengo a encontrar aquí.

-Lo que me faltaba.

-No te preocupes no diré nada, no tengo por que meterme, bueno me voy, adiós- se mete corriendo al hotel.

-PPfffff-suspira Vincent y sigue su camino-No se si confiar en él….

Regresando con Yuffie, Aeris y Elena.

-Bueno tenemos que regresar ya a la tienda chicas, ya va a terminar nuestra hora de almorzar-se levantan las tres, pagan la cuenta y se van.

-Ahhhh que buena comida-dijo Yuffie satisfecha.

-Si estuvo muy rico-sigue Aeris.

-Que bueno que les gusto.

Llegaron a la tienda y continuaron con su trabajo, su primer día de prueba culminó, ya cierran la tienda y Yuffie y Aeris esperan impacientes a Vincent, de la oscuridad del paisaje emerge Vincent.

-Valla parece un vampiro-dijo Yuffie divertida.

-Jajaja es cierto-confirma Aeris.

-Wooo tienen razón- se asoma Elena, Vincent llega a la tienda y saluda.

-Hola mi amol-dice Yuffie lanzándose sobre él.

-Hola Mónica, ¿cómo les ha ido?-dijo Vincent abrazando a Yuffie sonrojado.

-Bien hermanito, es un trabajo entretenido, por que nos la pasamos platicando con Elena.

-Hola Veta-dijo Elena entre alegre y seria.

-Hola señorita Elena.

-Dime Elena.

-Ufff-suspira Vincent toma aire, sonrojado desviando su mirada dice-Perdona por mi comportamiento de ayer.

-¿Eh?-se sorprenden las tres-Esta…esta bien, te perdono-dijo Elena sonriendo y mirándolo como si fuera un extraterrestre (XD).

-No me mires así ¿quieres?

-Lo siento jejej.

-Bueno ya vámonos-dijo Vincent.

-Espera-dijo Yuffie.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Elena…-dice Yuffie volteando a ver a Elena.

-Mande.

-¿Te vas a ir sola a tu casa?

-Pues si.

-Te llevamos-dijo Yuffie sonriendo.

-No tienen por qué molestarse-dijo Elena negando con la cabeza.

-No hay problema-dijo Vincent sin mirarla.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, esta muy oscuro para que te vayas sola-le dijo Aeris tomándola del brazo.

-Pero si yo diario me voy sola.

-Ayyyyy¡, no seas terca y vamos-dice Yuffie jalándola del brazo.

-Bien, no tienes por qué gritar-cierran la tienda y se van por el camino que lleva a la casa de Elena, mientras caminan van conversando.

-¿Dónde vives?-pregunta Aeris.

-Pues mi casa no es muy grande, pero es bonita.

-¿Y tus padres?-pregunta Yuffie.

-No…ellos ya están en el cielo-dice con tristeza.

-Oh, lo siento Elena, no quise recordarte algo triste-agacha la cabeza Yuffie.

-No te preocupes Yuffie…ellos me cuidan desde el cielo, yo lo sé, y también sé que no me quieren ver triste, pero no lo puedo evitar.

-¿Y entonces vives sola?-pregunta Yuffie y Vincent mutis (XD) solo se dedica a escuchar.

-Si…me visitan familiares, pero tengo que vivir sola, ya estoy grande, me las puedo arreglar, además mis vecinos y mis amigos me cuidan, no me siento tan sola-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto alegre.

-Me alegra Elena, ahora también nos tienes a nosotros, lo que necesites nos lo puedes pedir-dice animando a Elena.

-Muchas gracias-sonríe más felizmente.

-Por cierto Elena, ¿cuántos años tienes?-pregunta Aeris alegremente.

-Tengo 19, ¿y ustedes?

-Yo 8-responde Aeris.

-Pues bueno yo al igual que tú 19 jeje.

-Yo tengo 24.

-Oooo wooo, te gustan maduros ¿eh Mónica?-dice Elena haciendo que tanto Yuffie como Vincent se sonrojaran.

-Jjejeje-fue lo único que pudo decir Yuffie-pero la edad no importa, mientras el amor exista, todo esta bien, ¿no crees?-Vincent la abraza fuertemente contra él.

-Cierto-ríe Elena, mientras ve aquella escena-bueno llegamos a mi casa.

-Que linda casa-dice Aeris sorprendida.

-Gracias-llegaron a una pequeña pero bien cuidada cabaña, con la nieve cubriendo el techo y parte de las ventanas con algo de vegetación perceptible, bien cuidada, con detalles a lado de la puerta-Bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme, ¿no quieren pasar?, tengo chocolate cliente, ¿si quieren?

-Bueno…aceptamos tu invitación-dice Vincent después de ver las caras de perritos tiernos que le hicieron Yuffie y Aeris a manera de súplica para que aceptara la invitación de Elena.

-Genial¡, entonces, vamos entren que hace mucho frío-dice mientras todos se acercan a la entrada de su casa-pasen.

-Gracias-dicen los tres al unísono.

-Es un placer, ahora mismo le sirvo el chocolate, siéntense-dijo indicándoles que se sentaran en su sala color marrón con naranja, una mesita de centro, una chimenea al fondo, el comedor al otro lado, con muchas fotografías en los muebles y paredes, eran de Elena y sus padres, varias solo de Elena, Elena con amigos, etc.

-Que bonitas fotos-dice Yuffie observando las fotografías a su alcance.

-Si-dice Vincent besando la frente de Yuffie, de pronto de uno de los cuartos sale un pequeño perrito color marrón con blanco.

-Oh¡ miren un perrito que lindo y es perrita-dice Aeris poniendo su mano para que la perrita la oliera y viera que no hay peligro.

-Awww, que bonita-dice Yuffie acercándose rápidamente a la perrita.

-Ella es mi perrita Aika-dice Elena saliendo con una charola con tazas de chocolate caliente, las coloca en la mesita de centro.

-Gracias Elena-dice Vincent tomando su taza.

-No hay de que-dice Elena sentándose en el sillón contrario al de Vincent, mientras Yuffie y Aeris jugaban con la perrita.

-Perdónalas son unas niñas.

-No soy una niña¡-dice Yuffie levantándose y gritándole a Vincent.

-jejej-dice Elena tomando su taza de Chocolate.

-Anda no te enojes y mejor toma tu taza que se te va a enfriar-dice Vincent sonriendo por la reacción de Yuffie.

-Hmm-dice Yuffie sentándose a lado de Vincent.

-Tu también Luna.

-Si hermano.

-Que rico chocolate Elena-dice Yuffie.

-Si esta delicioso-dice también Aeris.

-Gracias, me alegra que les guste.

Comenzaron a platicar de cosas triviales, así pasaron 2 horas.

-Bueno creo que es mejor que ya nos vayamos, ya estarde y tenemos que descansar, mañana tenemos que trabajar.

-¿Vinnie ya conseguiste trabajo?-dijo alegremente Yuffie.

-Bueno todavía no lo tengo asegurado, pero me van a hacer una prueba para ver si me quedo con el trabajo.

-¿Y de qué es el trabajo?

-Pues como guardia de la realeza de Iciclo.

-Woooooaaaaa-dice Elena sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Vincent.

-Bueno pues que qué buen trabajo estas por conseguir, es bien pagado según me han dicho.

-Bueno pues no se, ya veremos.

-¿Qué?, no me digas que vas a desaprovechar una oportunidad así-dice Elena, casí le escupe el chocolate en la cara Vincent.

-Tengo mis razones para rechazar el puesto.

-Perdona que lo diga, pero que tonto eres si rechazas ese trabajo.

-Eso es cierto Veta, ¿por qué rechazarías esa oportunidad, es una gran oportunidad-dice Yuffie enojada.

-Tú sabes cual es la razón por la cual yo no aceptaría ese trabajo.

-Pero Vinnie, no es razón suficiente, es una gran oportunidad no la desperdicies.

-Como te hago entender.

-¿Entender qué?-dice Yuffie levantándose- se por qué lo dices, pero no me es suficiente razón, por favor estar tan al margen de todo no nos ayudará, es más este trabajo nos puede ayudar a enfrentarlo.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-Si, piénsalo.

-Esta bien, tienes razón, ya cálmate.

-Perdón.

Elena se hacía la que no estaba ahí y mejor se va a la cocina a esperar que todo se calme.

-No me quiero meter hermano, pero tiene razón, deberías reconsiderarlo.

-mmmm-dijo Vincent, Yuffie toma sus manos y lo mira con ternura.

-Piénsalo bien.

-Yuffie no me gusta que discutamos enfrente de los demás-le susurra Vincent- por favor, no actúes así, si me vas a reclamar algo y más tratándose del tema de Reno dímelo cuando estemos solos ¿quieres?-susurra mientras trata de guardar la calma.

-Perdona, no era mi intención que Elena nos escuchara.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos-dijo molesto.

-Amor no te enojes.

-No estoy enojado-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

-Bueno…Elena ya nos vamos-dijo Yuffie tratando de ocultar que Vincent se había enojado.

-Si, gracias de nuevo, despídete Aika-dice cargando a su perrita y moviendo su patita en señal de despedida.

-Gracias por el chocolate, nos vemos mañana-salen los tres de la casa, Vincent llevaba de la mano a Aeris y a Yuffie, pero se notaba en su rostro la molestia, siguieron caminando hasta la cabaña donde se hospedaban sin decir ni una sola palabra, llegaron hasta su habitación y antes de entrar Vincent se detuvo.

-Aeris entra ya es tarde tienes que dormir, Yuffie ven conmigo un momento tengo que platicar contigo.

-Si..si hermano, buenas noches a los dos- entra a la habitación y Vincent cierra la puerta.

-Ahora Yuffie acompáñame-toma la mano de Yuffie sin mirarla y se la lleva.

-A donde vamos-pregunta Yuffie nerviosa.

-…-.

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la terraza donde habían estado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí Vinnie?

-Yuffie….-Vincent suspira….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este cap fue un pokito más largo, espero le haya gustado, ahora si Vincent se enojo, pero trata de disimularlo, a ver que le dice a Yuffie en el siguiente cap e.e, no se asusten (muajajajajajajjaj) ok, no XD, no no se asusten XD,con respecto al nombre de la perrita de Elena me gusto muxo su significado que es "canción de amor" X3, y es japonés el nombre :D, graxias por sus reviews y por pasar a leer mi fic, hasta el siguiente cap<strong>

**salu2 :D**


	10. BEPRI

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**WOWOWOWOWO GOMENASAI! TTOTT, ahora si me he retrasado mucho, más de un mes O.o, perdonen pero la escuela no me dejaba u.u, estes cap esta más corto que los anteriores y veremos como Vincent consigue su nuevo empleo ;), ya estamos de vacaciones asi k espero escribir pronto el siguiente cap :D, una disculpa otra vez, espero les guste este cap y no los aburra, espero les guste la aparición de los nuevos personajes e.e, buieno ahora si al fic XD.**

**Recuerden ni los personajes ni los lugares utilizados en este fic me pertenecen, son propiedad de Square Enix ^-^.**

**Otra cosa XD, con respecto al título con el k aparece el cap, en la lista de caps, por el hecho de k se me ocurrió ponerle un nombre tan largo al cap k no cabe en el título del cap, pues por eso lo abrevíe solo poniendo las siglas XD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Bienvenido al Escuadrón de Protección de la Realeza de Iciclo.<strong>

Siguieron caminado hasta llegar a la terraza donde habían estado la noche anterior.

-¿Por qué venimos aquí Vinnie?

-Yuffie….-Vincent suspira.

-Vinnie, bueno etto…yo lo siento-dijo abrazando a Vincent.

-¿Me dejarás terminar de hablar?-dijo en un tono duro, a lo que Yuffie se separa de él y lo ve con tristeza, mientras Vincent comienza de nuevo a hablar con voz sería, más de lo habitual-Bien-vuelve a suspirar-en primera, procuremos no discutir en frente de los demás, segunda, yo nunca dije un rotundo NO-dijo haciendo énfasis en esa palabra-a tomar ese puesto, sé que es una buena oportunidad-su tono de voz se tranquiliza

-¡¿Entonces si te quedarás con ese trabajo?¡-dijo alegremente

-Si logro que me acepten, pues si

-¿Entonces, por qué dijiste que posiblemente no?

-Ya te dije, me preocupa por Reno, es seguro que llegue hasta este país para buscarnos y ese empleo me expone pues es cuidar a la realeza.

-Bueno, lo se, pero hay que ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ¿no crees?-dijo alzando los brazos y moviéndose un poco de lado, provocando que el dije de su collar brillara.

-Aun lo traes puesto-dijo Vincent observando el collar, Yuffie baja los brazos y toma entre sus manos el dije.

-Bueno…pensaba devolvérselo a Reno…pero con lo que paso no pude y no quería tirarlo…

-¿Quieres que me ponga celoso?-dice Vincent acercándose a Yuffie y tomando sus manos

-¿EHH?-pregunta Yuffie completamente extrañada-¿por qué tendrías que ponerte celoso?, ¿eso a qué viene?

-Tienes algo que te regalo quien se iba a casar contigo

-Esto es raro, es tu hermano

-¿Y eso qué?, en este momento somos rivales por tu amor

-Pero yo ya te escogí a ti…estás portándote raro- se aleja de él mirándolo como su cara seria se ponía más seria-quita es cara ¿qué demonios te sucede?

-Oh, mi hermosa princesa-toma a Yuffie por la cintura y la acerca hacia él

-Esto ya me esta asustando-dice tapando su cara con sus brazos

-¿Pero por qué?

-Estas actuando raro…además…ni siquiera has formalizado conmigo…no tienes derecho a ponerte celoso-dice cruzándose de brazos

-¿A, no?-dijo soltando a Yuffie

-Si, y hasta que no formalices conmigo, no permitiré que me beses-Vincent abre los ojos sorprendido-Me voy-dijo Yuffie comenzando a caminar, pero las fuertes manos de Vincent la detienen, Yuffie intenta zafarse pero no puede- ¡SUELTAME VINCENT¡

-No te dejare ir-dijo abrazándola fuertemente

-Estas todo raro, o me sueltas o….-no puede terminar porque Vincent la besa dulcemente y la abraza más fuerte, pero Yuffie no le corresponde así que se separa

-Bien entonces

-Te dije-se ríe mentalmente

-Ja, bien, tienes razón, qui…quieres…ser…-traga saliva

-No eres muy bueno en esto ¿eh?-dice riéndose

-…-

-Vamos, venga tu puedes

-¿Qui…qui…qui..qui…quieres ser mi pareja?-dice cerrando los ojos, con unas cuantas gotas de sudor, por los nervios

-Bien eres bueno para atraparme y besarme, tu declaración no te costó tanto trabajo, pero esto si, no, no, no, debes practicar más esa parte Vincent-dijo moviendo su dedo índice en señal de negación

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja?-pregunta fluidamente en un tono tierno, Yuffie se sorprende y sonríe

-Pero claro tonto-se lanza sobre Vincent abrazándolo

-¿Ya puedo besar a mi novia?-dice acercando su rostro al de Yuffie

-No lo se…como que le falto romanticismo-dice encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Vincent atrapa sus labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado…después de unos minutos se sepraran

-¿Por qué esa actitud?-pregunta Yuffie abrazando a Vincent

-¿Cuál?

-Pues esa que tomaste hace rato, me asustaste, tu seriedad se volvió más seria

-¿"Tu seriedad se volvió más seria"?-pregunta alzando una ceja

-Si

-Ay Yuffie, bueno entiendo lo que me tratas de decir, pero pues me enojo ver que aun traes el regalo de Reno-dijo y Yuffie alza el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos

-Pues te prometo que lo dejare de usar, pero cuando se resuelva todo esto se lo devolveré a Reno.

-Esta bien-y le da un beso en la frente-creo que ya deberíamos regresar a la habitación, mañana tenemos trabajo

-Tienes razón

Ambos regresan a la habitación, se acostaron a sus respectivas camas y se durmieron…la noche aparentemente paso tranquila pues la preocupación por sus padres no los dejaba descansar…a la mañana siguiente se levantan temprano, se arreglan para salir y desayunan y Vincent va a dejar a Yuffie y a Aeris a la tienda para después dirigirse al palacio de Iciclo.

-¿Dónde se supone tengo que ver a ese sujeto llamado….Barret?-mira alrededor de la entrada al palacio, podía ver a través de la gran reja plateada el jardín principal del palacio, enorme y hermoso, con flores de colores pálidos, que para Vincent quedaba bien con el ambiente del país, aunque lo hacía ver un tanto tétrico, pero la belleza superaba

-¡!Valla!, no pensé que vendrías-dijo una voz que empezaría a ser conocida para Vincent, acercándose a Vincent.

-Pues ya ves, aquí estoy-dijo firmemente Vincent

-Sígueme-dijo Barret dándose la vuelta y caminando, Vincent lo sigue sin decir ni una sola palabra, caminaron por alrededor de la barrera que protege al castillo que tiene enredaderas a montones, haciéndolo ver más tétrico, llegan a una entrada más pequeña a la principal, dos sujetos de traje negro abren las puertas permitiéndoles el acceso a ambos, Vincent los mira de reojo sin detener su paso, siguen caminando hasta llegar a un jardín amplio sin muchas flores como el principal pero con árboles marcando un perímetro a una distancia bastante amplia, pudo notar varios puntos marcados sobre el pasto

-¿Cómo es posible tanta vegetación?-pregunta Vincent extrañado puesto el clima es bastante frío para mucha planta

-Materia, cuidados-responde Tseng acercándose a Vincent y a Barret

-Hmm-responde Vincent

-Bien ya lo traje, ¿me puedo largar?-dijo Barret obviamente molesto por la presencia de Vincent.

-No, tienes que estar en la prueba y no empieces a exasperarme-responde Tseng

-Maldito….-y sigue hablando entre dientes.

-No me interesa lo que me digas, y bueno tú, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Veta

-Bien, que bueno que te decidiste a intentar pertenecer al escuadrón de protección de la realeza de Iciclo

-¬¬, si bueno, ¿en qué momento empezaremos la prueba?

-Veo que tienes poca paciencia, bien entonces la primer prueba es para ver tu resistencia, primero que nada tenemos que medir tu velocidad y agilidad, ¿qué tan rápido eres para llegar hasta los árboles, pasando por los obstáculos sin detenerte?

-¿Obstáculos?-pregunta mirando por toda el área

-¿Puedes suponer, no?

-Saldrán por sorpresa-más que pregunta fue afirmación

-Exacto, ve y regresa en el menor tiempo que puedas

-Bien-se quita su abrigo, dobla las mangas de su camisa y se pone en posición para empezar a correr

-Bien… ¡empieza¡-grita Tseng

Vincent corre a toda prisa, mostrando su gran velocidad, salen obstáculos por todos lados, uno detrás de otros, pero los esquiva con gran agilidad, llega rápidamente hasta los árboles, se detiene ligeramente y se gira para regresa, ahora los obstáculos son más complicados, dificultándole un poco el camino a Vincent, pero aun así logra llegar en un tiempo excelente.

-Valla, me sorprendes-dijo Tseng

-Hmm-dijo Vincent jadeando un poco

-Vamos con las siguientes pruebas

Siguieron con las pruebas, comprobando la gran resistencia de Vincent

-Para tu última prueba…Barret¡, ven aquí

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunta Barret

-Tu última prueba será una batalla contra Barret

-Ja, podremos terminar nuestra última batalla vampiro-dice Barret desafiante

-Por mi no hay problema-restándole importancia a las palabras de Barret

-¡Vampiro idiota!-dijo enojado

-Bien entonces vayan al centro del campo-dice Tseng, Barret y Vincent se mueven rápidamente

-¡Cuando quieran¡-grita Tseng desde su lugar

Vincent y Barret comienzan a pelear, primeramente cuerpo a cuerpo, los dos son muy hábiles y no fácilmente logran atinar un golpe sobre el otro, así que empiezan a dispararse, disparo tras disparo, casi pereciera que no se daban tiempo ni de respirar, en un momento Vincent se oculta en uno de los árboles

-¿Dónde demonios se metió ese &%$?-se queja Barret

Nada, se hace un momento de silencio, Barret los busca con la mirada sin moverse de su lugar hasta que….se escucha en el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles.

-Ja-dispara Barret hacia donde se escucho el movimiento de hojas

-Eres fácil de engañar-Barret escucha una voz a su espalda y se voltea, Vincent atina un fuerte golpe en el estomago de Barret

-Tsk- Barret cae al suelo adolorido.

-Excelente-dice Tseng acercándose a ellos

-Ma…ldi…to…vam…pi…ro-dijo Barret levantándose

-¿Y entonces?-Vincent se dirije a Tseng ignorando por completo a Barret

-Pues, debo decirte que tienes muchas aptitudes, eres lo que necesitamos en este palacio, quedas contratado si decides tomar el puesto

-¿Pero en sí, en qué consistiría mi trabajo?

-Pues….-no puede continuar Tseng por que la voz de un hombre; alto, ojos pequeños color verde azulado, con cabellos largos y de color plateado y tez muy blanca, con ropa muy elegante parecida a la que usan en otros países, pero más abrigadora; lo interrumpe

-Valla, valla, tiene mucha fuerza y agilidad-dijo aquella voz

-Su alteza-dijeron Barret y Tseng haciendo reverencia, Vincent los sigue al percatarse de que es alguien de la realeza de Iciclo

-¿Aceptará este empleo?-pregunta con voz seria

-Si-responde Vincent

-Excelente-ahora habla Tseng

-Tseng-llama aquel hombre-Ponlo con los príncipes

-Si su alteza-responde Tsengo los tres vuelven a hacer reverencia puesto que el hombre se va, después de unos tres pasos, se detiene, se gira y se despide de Vincent-con su permiso-y sigue su rumbo.

-Bienvenido al Escuadrón de Protección de la Realeza de Iciclo-dijo Tseng, una vez alejado el hombre-acompáñame para que tomemos tus datos y te tomen medidas para tu traje

-¿Quién era aquel hombre?-pregunta Vincent

-¿Eres nuevo en este pueblo?

-Si

-Bueno, él es quien gobierna nuestro país, el rey Sephiroth.

-¿Y quienes son a quienes tendré que cuidar?-"ni que fuera su niñera"-piensa

-A los príncipes Kadaj, Yazoo y Loz.

-De acuerdo.

-Ahora vamos para que te tomen medidas

Tseng lleva a Vincent a lo que parece ser una parte del castillo abre la puerta y les ordena a los trabajadores tomarle medidas a Vincent, una vez hecho esto pasan a otra oficina, donde una señorita toma los datos de Vincent, por último le realizan un examen médico

-Bien todo está listo, mañana empieza tu trabajo, ven desde las 7 am, tu traje ya estará listo para ese entonces-le dice Tseng acompañándolo a la salida.

-De acuerdo, hasta entonces-y se va, las puertas se cierran, Vincent toma el camino directo a la tienda donde trabajan Yuffie y Aeris…

…..

-MÁLDITA SEA!-Reno tira las cosas que tiene sobre su escritorio-¿creen que no los encontraré idiotas?, no me importa cuanto tenga que buscar y cuanto tenga que viajar, los encontrare….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno bueno XD, como pudieron darse cuenta este cap estuvo corto, y ustedes diran tanta espera para tan poc ¬¬? y yo les dire OUUUU XD, no gomen ne por tardarme y por k este cap sea corto, el próximo será más largo lo prometo ^-^, y para los que no han visto Death Note, no saben de lo que se estan perdiendo XD, jaja lo siento esk en estos momentos estoy viendo ese genialisimo anime XD, bueno hasta el siguiente cap salu2, graxias por sus reviews y por pasar a leer mi fic, bye :).<strong>


	11. Curiosidad

**Mi Princesa Yuffie.**

**MINNA SAN! ENSERIO GOMENASAIA Q.Q, ya tiene mucho que subí el último capítulo, pero es que enserio se me fue la inspiración , lamento la demora y ahora si retomare la historia :33, LE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A carolinaff QUE ME ESTUVO APOYANDO Y DANDO IDEAS PARA EL FIC, MUCHAS GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR QUE GRACIAS A TÍ EL CAPÍTULO SALÍO MUCHO MEJOR ^^.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP :33.**

**Ni los personajes ni lugares pertenecientes a FFVII son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a Squar Enix, disfruten el cap.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11: Curiosidad.<strong>

-¡Vincent!.

-¿Si señor?-dice el mencionado acercándose a uno de los tres príncipes que debía cuidar-…-.

-Vincent necesito que me lleves al campo de entrenamiento de las afueras del pueblo-dice colocándose una camisa de batalla y tomando de la pared de su habitación una espada no muy larga pero muy filosa que bien podría partir en dos a cualquier persona o animal, Vincent mira extrañado.

-¿campo…de entrenamiento?-dijo en tono bajo pero bastante perceptible para aquel joven príncipe de cabellos plateados, lacios que cubrían todo su cuello y terminaban en la punta de los hombros casi cubriendo por completo ambos ojos turquesas algo grandes que quien lo viera pensaría en el como un joven bueno y tierno que de hecho no era o por lo menos no se mostraba así.

-Kadaj….-dice llegando a la habitación del mencionado su hermano de cabellos mas largos hasta media espalda, ojos más pequeños pero con mirada muy pacífica de igual color, pero más alto que su hermano-¿piensas ir a entrenar de nuevo?

-Si Yazoo…¿Por qué?-pregunta sin mirar a su hermano pues bien esta entretenido acomodando las cosas que se llevara a su entrenamiento.

-Necesito a Vincent, padre nos envió a Loz y a mí al Bosque Dormido-dice como ordenándole a Vincent ir con él.

-Adelántese, que Vincent solo me vaya a dejar y que después los alcance, yo si se cuidarme solo- esta última oración la dice mirando de reojo y con superioridad a su hermano que solo río y salió de la habitación, no sin antes decirle a Vincent que estarían en el Bosque Dormido.

-Anda Vincent, vámonos ya-dice aventándole una maleta de cuero donde llevaba varias cosas.

-Si...señor-dice ya mas por costumbre que por obligación.

Han pasado ya 3 meses desde que se fueron de sus hogares y hasta ese momento habían pasado inadvertidos, lo que tranquilizo a todos, claro que en el aspecto de que Reno no los encontraba, pero por otro lado, sus padres, no saben nada de ellos en todo el tiempo que llevan en Iciclo.

-Lalalalala lala LALA!-canta Yuffie mientras acomoda ropa en los estantes, mientras Aeris la ayuda y Elena atiende en el mostrador.

-Nee Mónica-llama Elena.

-Dime…-contesta sin detener su trabajo.

-Hoy tengo que salir antes a resolver un asunto…¿podrías cerrar la tienda hoy? Onegai-dice con ambas manos juntas en señal de suplica.

-Este…claro no hay problema-responde Yuffie dudando un poco.

-Muchas gracias-sonríe Elena, continuando todos con su actividad.

* * *

><p>-Territorio…territorio, he recorrido todo este continente y nada, empezando a explorar en los demás continentes, Wutai…por su puesto no se encuentran ahí…-pensando en donde continuar su búsqueda a Reno le surge una duda que en sí no podría resultar tan importante o quizá relevante en ese momento…o quizá sí-Vincent es adoptado…¿cuál será su pasado?-dice mientras mira un mapa del planeta.<p>

-Madre…-llama y en la misma sala sentada en una silla mirando a la nada se encuentra su madre-…tu ¿sabes del pasado del traidor Vincent?-pregunta mirándola de reojo.

-No lo sé mi querido hijo…tu padre solo llego con él en brazos y dijo que desde ese momento pertenecía a la familia real de Nibelheim…-automáticamente al terminar su explicación se queda callada.

-Hmmm…-se queda un momento pensativo-Vincent tiene ciertas facciones no comunes en Nibelheim…debo saber de dónde proviene…-se da media vuelta y sale de la sala, dirigiéndose al salón principal donde se encuentra su padre sentado y prácticamente en la misma situación que su madre, con la mirada perdida en la nada-padre...-llama llegando y sentándose al lado del rey Cloud.

-Dime hijo…-dice manteniendo siempre la misma expresión.

-Tú debes saber de dónde proviene Vincent, ¿cuál es su pasado?

-Vincent…-comienza a contarle la historia a Reno, el cual se sorprende conforme avanza la historia.

* * *

><p>-Puedes irte Vincent….regresa por mí a las 6 pm-ordena Kadaj sin mirarlo.<p>

-Si señor-dice Vincent observando el lugar, era la primera vez que se encontraba ahí, Kadaj usualmente se iba con otro guardaespaldas porque sus hermanos siempre lo mandaban por algo o dado que usualmente iban al Bosque Dormido y Vincent los llevaba.

-…-comienza a caminar hacia el campo de batalla. Vincent mira unos segundos y se retira del lugar para dirigirse al Bosque Dormido.

-Qué bueno que llegas Vincent…debemos regresar ya al palacio-dice el tercer príncipe, el más alto de los tres, con cabello muy corto, ojos del mismo color que el de sus hermanos y padre, voz más gruesa y con cierta actitud infantil.

-Si…-responde como normalmente contesta, escolta a ambos príncipes a carruaje y después sube él y se dirigen de regreso al palacio real.

* * *

><p>-Nibelheim parece algo extraño-mira Elena alrededor y ve a la gente ir de aquí para allá hablando entre ellos entre susurros y sorprendiéndose por lo que se dicen, eso supone-sabía que un pueblo activo pero….-es interrumpida por la plática de un grupo de personas.<p>

-Sí, dicen que se fugó con la princesa de Wutai, la prometida de su hermano-escucha atenta Elena, la gente continua hablando.

-No creí que Nibelhiem sería un lugar así, aunque bueno, supongo que ese tipo de noticias, la gente siempre las toma así-siguió su camino a su destino.

-Bajaré aquí-ordena Reno al conductor del carruaje, una vez este detenido se baja y camina hacia los Montes Nibel.

-Señor…

-Está bien, espérame aquí-con esto se introduce a los Montes Nivel-Hmmm, que tiene de interesante este lugar, siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que siempre ha llamado la atención, posiblemente haya un gran poder escondido aquí-comentaba mientras caminaba, entonces a lo lejos ve caminando a una chica rubia-¿eh?-camina más rápido hacia ella.

-Por aquí era-dice ella, Reno se sorprende y la sigue, la chica llega hasta la orilla de uno de los caminos y mira hacia abajo, hacia el vacío.

-¿Piensas aventarte o algo así?-dice Reno llegando hasta donde está ella.

-¿Eh?-se sorprende Elena al ver al chico pelirrojo que la mira con curiosidad pero su voz es indiferente-¿te importa?-y se voltea y mira el ramo de flores que trae entre sus brazos.

-Pues, en realidad no, pero dado quien soy yo, no puedo permitir ver ante mis ojos como alguien se quita la vida en mi país.

-Ja ja-ríe Elena-si no te quieres quedar a ver el espectáculo puedes retirarte-vuelve a mirarlo.

-Tienes razón, solo me gustaría saber por qué lo haces.

-Si según tú me voy a quitar la vida, ¿qué caso tiene decírtelo?

-¿Perdona?-sonríe de lado Reno.

-Lo que escuchaste, mira me da mucha risa que creas eso, y más porque no es así, ¿quieres saber el motivo por el cual estoy aquí?-no espera respuesta alguna y continua-pues verás mis padres hace 5 años murieron en este lugar así que vengo a visitar el último lugar que decidieron explorar-mira con tristeza a su alrededor-y si me disculpas no necesito espectadores- y con eso último comienza a caminar, Reno la mira sorprendido, pero no dice nada y deja de seguirla.

-Que chica tan interesante-y con esto se retira por donde vino.

* * *

><p>-Casi son las 7…Elena ya no está…creo que podemos darnos la oportunidad de cerrar una hora antes ¿no crees Aeris?-dice Yuffie desde el mostrador, Elena se había ido como desde hace 4 horas, y no había mucho movimiento en la tienda, estaba tranquilo, a los demás trabajadores no les importaba salir temprano, además de que el gerente no estaba, no había quien se los impidiera.<p>

-Pero Yuffie…-duda hablándole en susurro Aeris.

-Anda, mira que hoy tu hermano no podrá pasar por nosotras así que será mejor irnos temprano.

-Cierto…bueno, en tal caso estoy de acuerdo jeje-sonríe Aeris.

-Genial-levanta los brazos contenta mientras les avisa a los demás que ya van a cerrar.

Un rato más tarde, Yuffie cierra el local mientras Aeris espera recogiendo unas florecitas que salen de entre la nieve.

-Que flores tan curiosas-dice recogiéndolas con una gran sonrisa.

-Listo-responde Yuffie y se acerca a Aeris-bien…vámonos-pero la hermanita de Vincent no se levanta, es más la ignora.

-Nee Aeris…hazme caso…Aeris…Ae….AERIS!-grita casi en el oído de la niña y esta se hace a un lado tapándose las orejas.

-Yuffie…no tienes por qué gritar, ¿acaso quieres que todo mundo se entere de mi verdadero nombre?-dice aún sin ponerse de pie.

-No me hacías caso, no tuve otra opción perdona jeje-se rasca la cabeza- pero anda debemos irnos que si no el ogro de tu hermano nos regañará y no queremos un largo sermón…

-Pero espera que quiero recoger esto-sigue recogiendo las florecitas.

-¡Aish! Ya vámonos….¿eh?-se escucha un cuervo que anda volando cerca.

-CREW!-y en un rápido movimiento el cuervo le quita a Aeris su materia que cuelga de la cadena atada en su cuello.

-¡NOOO!-grita Aeris poniéndose de pie y estirando un poco el brazo hacia donde se mueve el cuervo.

-¡Cuevucho del demonio!-dice Yuffie comenzando a correr siguiendo al cuervo-¡Aeris quédate yo haré que ese cuervucho te devuelva tu materia!-le grita ya algo lejos de ella y sigue su camino para atrapar el cuervo.

-Ahhh…-de pronto se vio sola-….no me agrada esto…-mira a su alrededor, todo solo, en eso que escucha un silbido-…ahhh…-tiembla asustada, sin mirar al suelo se agacha y toma lo primero que su mano encuentra, lentamente se pone derecha, escucha pasos acercarse-…..-siente que posan una mano en su hombro-¡KKYYYAAAAAAAAA…..!-grita completamente asustada y con lo que tomo del suelo gira golpeando lo que la había tocado-¡PLAM!-resuena el choque del objeto con la otra cosa-…¿Qué…que es esa cosa?-ve temerosa el suelo y ve algo tirado y la nieve lo cubre-¿….?-se agacha a ver que es-¿una…una persona?-se detiene, traga saliva y sigue agachándose-o...oiga- le habla.

-Ahhhh…-se queja.

-Kyyaa- Aeris trata de golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez es detenida.

-Oye…espera-dice aun sin levantarse solo ha movido el brazo para detener el golpe-…gracias…-deja caer su mano.

-….-aquella persona se va incorporando poco a poco, Aeris sigue cada uno de sus movimientos sin decir nada-¿un…chico?-dice mientras el chico se sienta en la nieve.

-Si…awww mi cabeza- pone su mano en su cabeza apretando los ojos del dolor- oye ¿con que me golpeaste?-la voltea a ver.

-Etto…-mira sonrojada el objeto en sus manos-pues...yo...

-¿Un sartén?-se sorprende el chico-wooh, ¿qué hacía un sartén tirado por ahí?-dice acercándose al objeto, ya muy normal como si el dolor se le hubiera pasado (XD).

-No…no lo sé…yo solo lo tome…lo lamento…pensé que eras un monstruo o algo así…-dice más sonrojada.

-¿Un monstruo?-la mira curioso-jajajajjaja-comienza a reír.

-¿Eh?-lo mira sorprendida.

-Je je-se limpia las lágrimas que salieron por tanto reír-supongo fue mi culpa por sorprenderte de esa manera…perdona-sonríe.

-¿Eh?-abre grande los ojos y se sonroja ante la dulce sonrisa del chico que tiene frente a ella, bueno más bien es un niño de por lo que parece más o menos de su edad, cabello algo rebelde peinado en picos hacia atrás, negro, con un mechón hacia adelante, piel morena y ojos azul verdoso-etto….si…yo…no te preocupes-juega con sus manos.

-Bueno…-se pone de pie-vamos que estar aquí solos es peligroso-sonríe y le extiende su mano a Aeris para ayudarla a levantarse, ella acepta sonrojada y ya ambos de pie se hace un silencio incómodo para Aeris-…y bien…¿qué haces aquí sola?-Aeris se percata que él es más alto que ella, como una cabeza y se queda pensando-…oye….-se acerca a ella.

-¿Eh?-reacciona y se sonroja apartándose de él-perdona…este pues, espero a la novia de mi hermano jeje-sonríe nerviosa-…¿y tú?...-.

-Bueno pues yo, huyo de mi padre jeje, estábamos entrenando y pues…no medí mi fuerza-sonríe y pone una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza y la otra en su cintura (XD).

-¿Lo golpeaste fuerte?

-Pues sí, pero creo que tú ya me lo has hecho pagar-se soba la cabeza, retirando la otra mano de la cintura y encorvándose un poco.

-Oh, jeje, lo lamento-sonríe.

-Sí, bueno, oye que te parece si nos vamos…me empieza a dar frío y ahora tu y yo estamos solos, puede que ahora sí aparezca un monstruo-vuelve a reír y Aeris comienza a temblar-oye…oye, ¿pasa algo?-la mira sorprendido.

-Ahhhh...-señala hacia algo detrás de él.

-¿Eh?...AHHHH! PADRE!-quiere huir pero su padre lo detiene.

-Zack…¿qué te he dicho sobre huir?-dice hecho una furia con un aura de fuego sobre él y tomando del brazo a su hijo.

-Je, je-ríe nervioso- que huir es de cobardes y personas sin honor, que debo afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos-dice agachando la cabeza.

-Bien…-lo suelta.

-¿Zack?-pregunta Aeris.

-Sí, ese es mi nombre-se gira hacia ella con una gran sonrisa-perdona, no me presente-le extiende la mano.

-Ah, etto…mucho gusto yo soy…Luna-toma su mano y las estrechan.

-¿Princesa Aeris?-dice aquel hombre, esto toma por sorpresa a la niña, se comienza a poner nerviosa y en ese momento llega corriendo Yuffie con el objeto robado por el cuervo.

-Hola, ya volví, fue complicado, el cuervo volaba muy alto y entonces corrí y…-detiene su explicación pues nota la mirada extrañada de las tres personas delante de ella-eeeessteeeee…jeje…buenas noches-se rasca la cabeza.

-Usted…-dice el padre de Zack.

-"Ay no, el rey de Gongaga y su hijo…esto no es nada bueno"-piensa mientras sonríe nerviosa-bueno Luna, vámonos-toma a Aeris de la mano y se van rápidamente-con permiso-y con esto último ambas desaparecieron de la vistas de ambos hombres.

-Padre…-llama Zack.

-Dime.

-¿Las conoces?

-Pues…creo que sí.

Yuffie y Aeris llegan corriendo al hotel donde se hospedan, entran a su habitación, cierran la puerta y ambas suspiran.

-Yuffie, ¿Quiénes son ellos?-dice Aeris mientras toma un poco de aire y se sienta en una de las camas.

-Etto, ellos son el rey y el príncipe de Gongaga.

-¿De…Gongaga?-se queda pensativa-yo no los conozco, pero al parecer aquel hombre, el rey si me conoce.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué estabas con ellos?-se sienta en la cama de enfrente.

-Bueno, este jeje, el príncipe, este, Zack llego hasta donde yo estaba…-y le cuenta lo sucedido.

-¿Qué hacía un sartén tirado por ahí?-=.=U.

-No lo se.

-Oh, bueno, me preocupa que nos hayan reconocido, no es bueno.

-¿Pero qué haremos entonces?

-Hmmmm…-se queda pensativa.

Son las 11 de la noche y Vincent llega al hotel, se va directo a su habitación, entra a ella y ve a Aeris y a Yuffie dormidas, sonríe un poco y sale de la habitación, llega al pequeño restaurante de la cabaña y entra, una vez sentado en su mesa pide un café y se dispone a disfrutar su bebida mientras descansa…

* * *

><p>FlashBack<p>

_-Jénova…nuestro primogénito…nuestro heredero-la mujer solo sonreía al ver la felicidad del padre de su bebé en camino, con 6 meses de embarazo la feliz madre soñaba con el momento de tenerlo entre sus brazos, habían pasado varios años de intento por conseguir que la reina quedara embarazada._

_-Si-responde acariciando su vientre._

_-Nuestras felicitaciones…_

_-Muchas gracias rey Cloud, reina Tifa-contesta, unos segundos de silencio de hacen presentes ._

_-Mi señor….los enemigos se acercan._

_-¿Qué?, no es posible la barrera de hielo debía impedir su paso…soldado escolte a los reyes de Nibelheim y a la reina a la cámara de seguridad...-ordena, el soldado obedece y los guía al lugar indicado pero el rey Cloud interrumpe._

_-Sephiroth…yo puedo ayudarte…la barrera puede hacerse más efectiva-dice deteniendo el paso de todos._

_-Cloud, te agradezco, pero es un problema de mi país y lo mejor será que ustedes estén seguros-responde sin mirarlo y caminando hacia el lado contrario a ellos, lo miran unos segundos y continúan su camino hacia la cámara de seguridad._

_-Sephiroth…-murmura su esposa mientras mira su vientre con tristeza._

_-Tranquila Jénova…todo estará bien- anima Tifa mientras la toma de los hombros, la mencionada no puede sino más que hacer una sonrisa casi imperceptible._

_-Los enemigos fueron despejados de la zona señor-afirma el general al frete de las tropas del norte cercano al Cráter del Norte-solo que…el Cráter del Norte está emitiendo una energía extraña…las investigaciones están en proceso._

_-Bien…quiero informes cuanto antes._

_-Sí señor...-y con esto se retira en busca de su esposa y amigos._

_-Señor tenemos los informes sobre la energía emitida por el Cráter del Norte-dice poniéndose de pie uno de los representantes de la corte imperial de Iciclo._

_-¿Qué hallaron?-dice desde el trono el rey y a su lado su esposa._

_-Al parecer el Cráter del Norte está emitiendo una energía desplazaría, el origen suponemos como primera opción es la barrera de hielo que sirve de protección._

_-Pero ¿cómo es posible?, la energía de la barrera está totalmente separada de la del Cráter, sus energías no son compatibles en ningún aspecto…debe ser algo profundo, interno, ni siquiera la energía del Bosque Dormido interactúa directamente con la del Cráter-analiza._

_-Su majestad…en este continente hay territorio no explorado…podría tener relación._

_-Se refiere, a lo que conduce el Bosque Dormido, ¿no es así?_

_-Podría ser, todo el continente tiene cierta conexión con el Cráter del Norte, que este comience a mover el continente quiere decir que en lo profundo podría haber una interrupción en el sistema de coexistencia con la sección del planeta destinada para este, hace miles de años que el continente dejó de alejarse, la razón es desconocida aún._

_-El Bosque Dormido es muy problemático, esconde sus salidas, y en la Ciudad de los Huesos, los restos son poco entendibles, el origen de este problema y la solución de este podría estar en él-responde otro._

_-Empiece a planear las exploraciones internas del continente, de ser necesario deberemos acercarnos al Cráter del Norte._

_-El problema es que el Cráter no está estable, en ciertos momentos comienza a emitir gases tóxicos…que por una extraña razón no llegan hasta el reino, pero no queda descartado el peligro que esto representa._

_-Deben apresurar la excavación en la Ciudad de los Huesos-ordena._

_-Si señor._

_-Se termina la sesión de hoy-todos en la corte se ponen de pie junto con los reyes de Iciclo y hacen una pequeña reverencia retirándose del lugar, Sephiroth y Jénova se quedan y se hace presente un silencio que dura varios segundos._

_-Sephiroth…y si el Cráter de nuevo me está reclamando._

_-No digas eso…si el continente no ha querido quedarse en su lugar destinado es porque no quiere…-mira a la nada con el ceño fruncido y con las manos en forma de puño._

_-Pero Sephirtoh…cuando mi energía salió del Cráter hace miles de años…el continente comenzó a moverse._

_-Sí…pero tu energía dijiste le hacía daño al planeta y decidió tomar cuerpo humano para contrarrestarlo…no permitiré que te alejes de mi Jénova, tú y mi hijo son mi todo-dice mirándola con tristeza y tomándola de los hombros._

_-Sephiroth…-lo mira de igual manera-todo…se solucionara-se acerca más a su esposo y lo abraza con ternura._

_Pasan los meses restantes, donde el Cráter del Norte había detenido la emisión de gases tóxicos y de la energía desplazaría, provocando tranquilidad en el reino; y la hora de darle la bienvenida al bebé se acercaba._

_-Tengo…tengo un mal presentimiento Sephiroth-comenta Jénova con las manos temblorosas, mientras se encuentra en su cama recostada esperando la llegada del doctor que la atenderá._

_-¿Por qué dices eso?, nuestro bebé ya va a nacer, no puede haber nada más bello que este momento-decía Sephirtoh para tranquilizar a su esposa, aunque en el interior sabía que cuando Jénova tenía un mal presentimiento era porque algo de verdad iba a suceder…pero no debe pasar algo malo, su bebé viene en camino y todo estará bien, decía para sus adentros._

_-Disculpen la demora-dice el doctor llegando a la habitación y haciendo una pequeña reverencia_

_-No se preocupe-responde Sephiroth, el doctor se acerca a la reina y comienza a revisarla._

_Un par de horas después, la reina da a luz, en un parto sin complicaciones, a un hermoso bebé varón._

_-Rey-dice el doctor tomando al bebé en sus brazos y después de cortado el cordón umbilical, el pequeño ser recién traído al mundo es envuelto en una cobija pequeña de acuerdo a su tamaño y entregado a su padre, que lo toma entre sus brazos con la más tierna delicadeza._

_-Hola…pequeño-sonríe mientras ve a su pequeño hijo._

_-Sephiroth…-dice su esposa viendo aquella hermosa escena._

_-Mira Jénova, nuestro bebé-acerca el bebé a su madre, la cual extiende su brazo para acariciar a su hijo._

_-¿Cómo lo llamaremos?-pregunta Sephiroth sentándose en la cama a lado de su esposa._

_-Se llamará…-lo piensa un momento-….se llamará Vincent..._

_Fin FlashBack._

* * *

><p><strong>Caro-chan! ahí está el sartén xD, aunque aun falta que Elena le pegue a Reno con el xD.<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado el cap, y haber dejado intriga con lo último *3*, como ven en este cap ya ha pasado tiempo desde que se fueron, ya que pues ya era hora, fueron 10 caps de lo que paso en una semana mas o menos :PP, jejeje, muchas gracias por sus reviews y de verdad lamento la super tardanza.**

**Ja-ne :33.**


End file.
